Quest for the Blue Monkey
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, and Patch go to Warner Bros studios for the summer only for Daffy Duck to be fired from the newest Looney Tunes movie, while Bugs needs to get Daffy back, they are caught up in a scheme to help new friend DJ's father, the famed Damian Drake retrieve the blue monkey diamond.
1. Chapter 1

In a room in Hollywood, there was a table reading. Cherry was there, dressed like a worker in the room as she was an intern for the summer and Atticus was with her as a guest/visitor. She was a little nervous as she knew that a certain somebody wouldn't like the script for their new idea on a movie based on the ever popular Looney Tunes.

"Don't worry, Cherry, I'm sure that it's going to go great." Atticus assured her.

"Oh, I dunno..." Cherry sighed.

* * *

The black duck came in. "Alright, I'm here... Let's see what this is all about."

"Script is ready, Mr. Duck, look it over until Mr. Bunny gets here." one man said, handing the papers over to him.

"All right, let's see this..." Daffy took the script, then looked to Cherry. "Hey, you don't work here!"

"I'm an intern." Cherry told him.

"Ah, so you're just as useless as the guys in accounting..." Daffy scoffed as he went to look over the script for the Looney Tunes movie.

'Wow, he's as obnoxious in real life as he is on every Looney Tunes episode he's ever been on.' Atticus thought.

Daffy read the script silently to himself, then decided to speak up, having protests. "Hold everything... 'Daffy gets blasted'... Page seven: Daffy gets blasted... Page eight: Daffy gets blasted again!?" he glared at the writers. "What's the matter with you people!?"

"It's been a tradition since 1953." Cherry reminded him.

"Yes, but we can't do this stuff anymore!" Daffy refused to let it happen.

"Is it just because you don't like it or is it because Mr. bunny doesn't get blasted while you're the one that gets blasted all over?" Atticus asked.

"He always wins!" Daffy slammed his feathered fist on the table. "Show biz legends like me shouldn't have to play stooge to that long-eared, carrot-chomping, overbite-challenged-"

* * *

Bugs came, as if on cue, chomping one of his trademark vegetables for the day. "What's up, Doc?" he greeted the others.

Daffy got scared a little to talk about Bugs like that with the bunny listening. Bugs smiled as he walked among the crowd and decided to have a seat with Daffy.

"Hey Bugs, haven't seen you since the basketball game against Moron Mountain." Cherry shook his gloved paw.

"Nice to see you too, kid," Bugs said before noticing Atticus. "Who's that?"

"New friend... He decided to come with me..." Cherry said.

"Pleased to meet ya, kid," Bugs said as Atticus was in stunned silence, probably starstruck to see him up close like this. "Anyways, I think Daff's right," he then took out a wallet to show numerous bunny children in photographs. "Maybe I'll take a vacation and go visit my 542 nieces and nephews."

"Wow, with those many kids, it must be stressful for the parents." Atticus said.

"I'll say..." Cherry muttered.

Mr. Duck, excuse me, I'm sorry," a woman with short blonde hair in a pink blouse stood up. "I don't see how we can have a Bugs Bunny movie without Bugs Bunny."

"Oh my, heavens no," Daffy mocked her, due to years of abuse. "You couldn't have a movie without Bugs Bunny!"

"And just who are you?" Cherry asked, she hadn't seen the woman during her summer job.

"Kate Houghton, Vice-President, Comedy." the woman shook her hand.

Cherry looked to see somehow her hand had been turned frozen and she glanced to Atticus. "And you say I'm icy."

"Kate did Lethal Weapon Babies," one of the men showed a poster. "Finally, a Lethal Weapons I can take my grandchildren to."

"Yeah, that way, they don't get nightmares." Atticus said.

"Gentlemen, check your phones." Kate demanded.

The men did as told, following her instructions.

"Our latest research shows that Bugs Bunny is a core asset, that appeals to male and female, young and old throughout the universe... While your fan base is limited to angry fat guys in basements." Kate told Daffy, showing how more popular Bugs was than him.

Cherry blinked and took out a Bugs Bunny stuffed animal she kept. "I've had this since I was four."

"Cool, I didn't know and as for the fanbase, I was surprised by how low Mr. Duck's was." Atticus said.

Yeah, but... Come on, fellas, I'm thrice the entertainer the rabbit is!" Daffy cried.

Bugs burped from one of his carrots, making almost everybody in the room laugh.

"Fine, it's hilarious, but moviegoers these days demand action heroes, like me!" Daffy got on top of the table and did kung-fu moves, but got him stuck in a tangled trap and glared at Bugs. "Top that, rabbit."

Bugs merely touched Daffy with his foot, making the duck's eyeballs fall off his head and he tried to grab him. Once he got sorted, he looked to the workers. "I'm afraid the Brothers Warner must choose between a handsome matinee idol or this miscreant perpetrator of low burlesque."

"Whichever one's not the duck." one of the men spoke up.

Daffy wanted to protest, Cherry left the room and lugged a box into the room, putting it on the table. "Hey, that's the stuff from my office..."

"You don't have an office," Cherry told him. "Not anymore... I'm sorry, Daffy."

"So then, that means that Daffy's fired." Atticus said, shocked of the news.

"Yeah..." Cherry looked to him.

Daffy was begging the men to let him back in, but they weren't going to do it. Kate was going to remove Daffy from the premises. Bugs sighed, rolling his eyes at Daffy's drama queen rants.

"You guys can't be serious." Cherry looked to the men, she wasn't Daffy's biggest fan either, but even she found this wrong. "Looney Tunes will collapse without him."

"She's right, I mean, what do you think will happen to Mr. Bunny if he faces Elmer Fudd with the gun pointed at him?" Atticus asked.

"I think you kids need to leave now..." one of the men pushed them through the door. "Why don't you go visit the water tower?"

Cherry blinked, she then went to get changed. "I'll be right back, Atticus." she said as she walked off for a moment.

"Okay." Atticus said, leaving the room.

* * *

" **FREEZE!** " a voice yelled.

"Oh please, let this end well." Patch prayed. He was able to sneak into the studio and was hoping that the man that was auditioning would get the part.

There was a man holding up a police badge, he fell from the stair case on the set and fell flat on the table. He got up to show the audition men he was okay, but he made the table crack up and fling prop fruits and vegetables at the man. The man looked up bashfully to them. "Can I try that again?" he asked.

"No, thank you," one man said while the toon strong man was eating the watermelon from his head. "We'll call you."

"Ooh, that didn't end well." Patch said before walking up to the man.

The man got up and dusted himself clean. "Well.. Time to get back to work..." he sighed a little.

"That wasn't... Too bad." Patch said, smiling sheepishly.

The man looked down to the pup. "Oh hey, boy," he smiled a little. "Where'd you come from?" he got down on one knee and started to pet him.

"I followed my owner and his friend and kind of got lost and then I saw your audition and decided to watch it." Patch explained.

"I have to get back to work... Maybe if we look around, we'll find him." the man said, not surprised he was talking to a puppy.

"Yeah, so are you like a security guard?" Patch asked.

"Yeah... Kinda the only job I can get right now..." the man said, he quickly went to his work and picked up a shirt with a tie and his badge. "I wanna be an actor like my dad though... Mostly a stuntman."

"Wow, sounds rough, wait if your dad was or is an actor, why don't you let him help you get a part?" Patch asked.

"That's the thing, I have to do it on my own, I'm a grown man," the man told him. "I have to show these people my own stuff, just because we're related doesn't automatically make me good."

* * *

"Hey DJ," another guard with a hat noticed him. "How'd your try-out go?"

"Well, let's see," DJ shrugged as he walked with the guard and the puppy. "I can say I made an impression. I really wanna earn this acting gig and not just because I'm Damian Drake's son."

Patch could see that DJ really wanted to get an acting gig on his own.

"Mr. Warner mentioned you this morning." the guard told his friend.

"He did?" DJ looked to him, a little excited. "What did he say?"

"He said 'don't forget the TurtleWax'." the guard handed him a car cleaning brush.

DJ sighed and went to go clean the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he did, Cherry, Atticus, Bugs, Kate, and Daffy were walking out together.

"What about the animation?" Daffy sounded desperate. "I could do cartoons!"

"Dead duck walking." Bugs called.

"Morning, Mr. Bunny!" DJ said while cleaning the car.

Bugs nodded to DJ.

"Hey, Atticus, hey, Cherry, what happened to Daffy?" Patch asked his owner and friend.

Daffy tried to woo Kate with impressions of Porky Pig, Bugs Bunny himself, and even Jack Nicholson.

"Daffy got fired," Cherry said to Patch. "Which is a really stupid idea by the way."

"Couldn't agree more, so Patch, where did you go?" Atticus asked.

"I got lost and got distracted by his audition." Patch said, pointing to DJ.

"A janitor auditioned?" Cherry nearly snorted.

DJ glanced at her. "I'm a security guard."

"You're waxing a car..."

DJ looked back, then went back to waxing for Mr. Warner.

"I need you to eject this duck." Kate told DJ as she kept a firm hold on Daffy.

"Lady, this is Daffy Duck." DJ didn't want to do that to a classic cartoon character.

"Exactly!" Daffy boasted.

"Not anymore," Kate was still angry. "We own the name."

"They really do." Atticus whispered.

"Yeah? Well you can't stop me from calling myself Daaugugghh Daaahhh..." the black duck struggled to say his own name now. "Whatya know?"

"You fired Daffy Duck?" DJ gave Kate a look.

"No, I didn't. I did. They did..." Kate tried to explain.

"This could go on for a while." Patch said, feeling this could go on for a while.

Bugs decided to be nice for a change and allowed Daffy to run off, placing his own hand in place of Daffy's.

DJ faced Kate, showing he knew a lot about her to disturbing levels, but she then asked him to get rid of the duck for her once she got back on track.

"I can't do that." DJ then told her.

"Why not?" Kate demanded.

"He's gone." DJ showed.

Bugs, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch shrugged, making it seem like they didn't know where Daffy went. True, they didn't know exactly where, but they knew he left. DJ shrugged with them, seeming to play along with them.

"Well, what are you waiting for, backup?" Kate looked back at DJ.

DJ grinned as he was going to get Daffy for her.

"I'll go and help him get the duck." Atticus volunteered.

"Just go..." Kate sounded exhausted.

* * *

"Daffy!" DJ called as he passed people on their golf-carts.

"Shabby job so far, constable," Daffy mocked DJ after slapping him in the face. "Quick, after me!" he then zipped off.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" DJ snapped, chasing Daffy now, no more Mr. Nice Guy.

Daffy went around, harassing actors and tourists, dodging DJ and Atticus.

"*groans* This duck is seriously annoying, maybe this is the other reason why they wanted him fired?" Atticus asked himself.

Daffy walked into a background as two men were wheeling it and he walked inside of it. DJ yelled and went after Daffy, but ripped through the painting and came out the other side just as Daffy left it.

"Don't follow me!" Daffy told the boys as he climbed up to a set next to the Warner Brothers' water tower.

"Daffy, come back here!" Atticus yelled while shaking his fast.

* * *

DJ went off the edge of the prop building by accident and yelled out as he was falling and the actor for Batman was standing by.

"That's not right!" the director snapped. "Cut! CUT!"

DJ screamed, but luckily, there was a ballooned mattress for him to land in to cushion his fall.

"That's lunch, everybody!" Daffy called through a megaphone.

DJ had a hard time getting out.

"That airbag cost a lot of money." the director shook his head.

"I am so sorry about that, sir." Atticus said to the actor before jumping off even if he landed on the ground and not on the airbag.

* * *

"Hey, Batman, you good?" DJ looked up to the frustrated actor. "Okay."

"My chariot awaits!" Daffy grinned as he went to the Batmobile and decided to play around with it and have it take him away.

"Hey, get away from that Batmobile!" DJ grabbed Daffy out of it, but the car was still moving without him.

"I love to steal, I'm a celebrity!" Daffy smirked, he saw the Batmobile was going as DJ was walking off without him.

So far, neither DJ or Atticus noticed that the Batmobile was going for the water tower and they were going to Kate's car with Cherry and Bugs.

* * *

Patch was with them, sitting next to Bugs and seeing of what was happening.

"Miss Houghton?" DJ asked with a smile.

Kate removed her sunglasses and looked up to see the water tower as it was slowly crashing down behind DJ, Daffy, and Atticus. There came three black puppy children, the eldest wore brown pants with a belt, the middle one wore a blue sweater with a backwards red hat, and the youngest wore a pink skirt with a flower tied in her ears, they all had white faces, white feet, white gloves, and shiny red noses.

"ABANDON SHIP!" the eldest called, running out of the tower with his siblings.

The two others yelled and screamed with him as the tower was coming to crash down on the ground.

 _'Were those three the Animaniacs?'_ Patch thought.

Bugs took out a tiny umbrella as the water tower crashed.

"Look out!" a man called.

* * *

There was a huge flood of the water and inside of Kate's car, Bugs was even in a boat with a fisherman's cap and a fishing pole.

"Hey whatya know, I found Nemo!" Bugs called.

"Our house is gone!" the eldest cried.

"It's so totally bogus!" the middle had a melodramatic mental breakdown.

"MYYYYY POEMS!" the youngest called and started to cry.

Kate was soaking wet with Cherry and Patch.

"Ew, wet dog..." Cherry grimaced to Patch.

Kate looked to DJ and Atticus, looking outraged and angry. Atticus just gulps and laughs nervously, while waving at them.

"I think she likes you." Daffy whispered to DJ about Kate.

"What do we do now?" Dot frowned.

Yakko shrugged. "I dunno, sibs, guess we better find a new home before Ralph finds us."

Wakko walked up to Atticus, looking very cross. "You'll pay for this! Or my name isn't Stephen Spielberg!" he then looked, seemingly to no one with a charming smile. "But that would be very cool 'cuz I'd be a crazy talented rich guy."

"Listen, I am really sorry about what happened, but if you want to take your rage out on someone," Atticus said before pointing to Daffy. "Take it out on this guy, since he's the reason why the tower was knocked down in the first place."

"Why bother?" Dot glared, then sighed. "We don't have anywhere else to stay."

"Uhhh... Why don't we try that Acme Acres place?" Yakko suggested.

Wakko and Dot looked to each other, then gave high-fives to each other. "YEAH!"

"Summer Break Tour!" Dot called, cheerfully.

 _'Well, that was resolved, at least now things can't get worse.'_ Patch thought.

* * *

But they did, DJ was called back and his fellow guards stripped him of his title. He was now fired like Daffy.

"Your father would be so ashamed of you." the head guard firmly told DJ, walking off.

"Oh, come on!" Patch whined. "You've got to be kidding me!"

DJ pet Patch still, feeling close to him. "You make me think of the dog I always wanted to have as a kid."

"Really sorry about your job." Patch pouted.

"Ah, it's okay... I'll be fine." DJ assured him.

"You sure, DJ?" Patch asked, worried about the man.

"It's cool..." DJ assured, he was a little dead inside deep down, but he didn't want the others to worry about him. He sighed as he was blamed for Daffy's fault and walked out the Warner Bros gates, never allowed to come back inside for anything.

"When I find that duck, I am going to kill him," Patch said. "Well, at least now nothing else bad can happen."

DJ just decided to go home and sulk.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't be the only one who wanted the Warner Brothers and the Warner sister to pop out of the water tower when the tower crashes in this scene, am I? It seems like a golden opportunity lost to me. Anyways, I decided to throw it in, so as always, read & review and thank you for the kind reviews so far! :) I was also just gonna call this Back in Action since it's based on the Looney Tunes movie: Looney Tunes: Back in Action, but I remember Daffy saying 'Quest for the Blue Monkey' since they have to find the diamond as a random sub plot. **


	3. Chapter 3

At a cafe, there were various cartoon characters and living humans having lunch. Porky Pig was talking with Speedy Gonzales about how he had to lose his stutter and suddenly wasn't funny, while Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo were talking with actor Matthew Lillard about his acting in the Scooby Doo movie about Spooky Island and they both threatened him about messing up in the upcoming sequel. Bugs and Cherry were sitting with Kate about the movie script and how they had to move on without Daffy being involved.

"So, let's talk about the script, there's no heart no cooperation of words of anything." Kate said.

"Daffy learns to not to stick his head into jet engine." Bugs said.

"He's gone," Kate shrugged that off.

"No, Daffy needs to come back," Cherry spoke up. "It's like Tom without Jerry, Wile E. Coyote without the Roadrunner, Sideshow Bob without Bart Simpson..."

"Oh, he'll be back, he always comes back," Bugs agreed with her. "I just tell him how much I need him. We hug, we cry, I drop something heavy on him, I laugh."

"The duck is history, okay? Alright, so the question is, how can I help you re-position your brand entity? Answer: we team you up with a hot female co-star." Kate said to Bugs.

"Usually..." Bugs said, before spinning into a tornado and became esqued similarly to Marilyn Monroe, only without singing Happy Birthday to the President or the infamous skirt lift. "I play the female love interest~"

Michigan J. Frog stood up from his seat and sang his famous song with his top hat and cane.

"Am I the only one who ever felt sorry for that man?" Cherry asked, referring to the frog's human co-star who was never believed about the frog's hidden talents.

"About this cross-dressing thing," Kate scolded Bugs. "In the past: Funny. Today: Disturbing."

Bugs shifted back to normal and wiped his ruby lipstick off his muzzle. "Lady, if you don't find a rabbit with lipstick amusing, you and I have nothing to say to each other."

"Look, I am trying to be nice, but I was brought in to abridge your century and I am not going to let you, some kid, or some wacky..." Kate said before getting interrupted.

"Cherry and Daffy." Bugs interrupted while eating a carrot.

Kate had a little fit about them, then moved on. "It doesn't matter..."

"Well, these matter," Bugs said as he took out about five golden Bunny awards, and then lugged out a chunk of the Hollywood Walk of Fame which had his name on it. "And THIS! And they say, we get Daffy back. Right, boys?"

The golden awards hopped and cheered to prove his point.

"We really need to get the duck back, how do you think the movie's gonna go on without him?" Cherry glanced at the woman.

"It'll be fine, trust me." Kate replied strictly, not wanting to bring Daffy back at all. But whether she liked it or not, they were going to be getting Daffy back.

* * *

Meanwhile, DJ went back to his house, not knowing he had brought with him two uninviting guests, one of them super annoying and the other dependable. DJ hopped off his motorcycle and he was going to go home to relax.

"Little Damian..." a familiar toon old woman smiled as she clipped her hedges.

"Hey Granny," DJ smiled, though was very upset on the inside. "Hi, Tweety."

"How was work today?" the yellow canary asked politely as he swung in his cage.

DJ didn't want to reveal the rotten day he had, so he made up something. "Eventful." he uttered out before going inside.

"What a nice young man..." Granny smiled as she had accidentally clipped Sylvester's tail off, making her cat sky-rocket in the air.

The cat's scream of pain caught Granny's and Tweety's attention as they saw him sky-rocket.

"I'll get the first aid kit, Granny..." a girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes, a green dress shirt with pink Capri pants and black shoes mumbled as she looked up from her magazine.

Granny chuckled. "Very well, dear..."

"Why that cat keeps doing this to himself is just beyond me." The blonde girl grumbled.

* * *

DJ went to his front door and unlocked it and went inside. He kept walking and sighed as he saw a younger portrait of his father, being in yet another spy flick and looking quite charming. He lived in a pretty nice place, mostly due to his father's success in the movies, unlike him.

"Guess who?" Daffy popped out from his backpack. "So, did ya miss me?" he kissed DJ right on the cheek and hopped out, exploring the place. "In a few days, they'll be kissing my befeathered rump begging me to come back. But I won't!"

Patch then came out of the back pack. "Daffy, this is not our house, I am taking you out of here before you can cause anymore trouble." he said.

"Did you miss the part where I invited you in?" DJ scoffed to the black duck.

"I'll be too busy accepting numerous, multiple offers to every studio in town!" Daffy was excited, but then he got glum as he felt his luck just running out within seconds. "Who am I kidding? My career is over."

"Perhaps I was being too polite," DJ smiled, then opened the door firmly. "GET OUT!"

"Yeah, as in now, and if I have to drag you out, I will." Patch threatened the black duck.

"I'll starve, I'll have to eat envelope glue!" Daffy put away the newspaper about him, then went to DJ's aquarium. "Wait, a sushi bar!" He reached his hand in and grabbed one of the fish to eat it right away.

DJ gripped Daffy by the throat, reached down and pulled out the fish and put it back. "Daffy?"

"Yes...?"

"Leave my father's house, NOW!" DJ squashed him flat.

The black duck was able to straighten himself out after jumping away from the man and was about to play the piano, but then remembered of what DJ said of who's house this was. "You live with Daddy?"

"Yeah, so?" DJ shrugged. "Just... You know... Temporarily..."

"I've hit rock bottom," Daffy started to bawl. "I'm hanging out with a security guard who lives with his father..." he then looked around the house and noticed the numerous items of the famed spy actor. "Grease and gravy! Your dad is Damian Drake the super spy?" he played with a framed magnifying glass, but broke it.

"He's an actor who plays a super spy," DJ scoffed to him and put the award back, angered that it was broken. "And that, was his I-Spy Award."

"Yeah Daffy, now we really need to go." Patch said.

Daffy was still living it up being in the house of Damian Drake. "Ingenious. An actor playing a super spy as a cover for being a super spy playing an actor. In fact, I'll bet this whole dump is a super spy lair. Nothing is as it seems. You're probably protected by an invisible force field right this minute!" he then grabbed an apple and threw the fruit to DJ, bruising both him and the fruit. "AHA! The force-field penetrates apples!"

"Just feel free to continue your delusional rant while Patch throws you out and I answer my-" DJ looked very annoyed, then heard ringing, not from his phone, but something else. "Remote...?" he picked up the remote and put it to his ear. "Hello?" he then shrugged it off and clicked a button to turn it off and set it down, not really sure what to do now.

"That was weird, anyways, come on, Daffy." Patch said before picking up the black duck.

* * *

A tiny webcam came from inside a chest and it showed to be a film projector of sorts. The portrait of DJ's father in younger years slid up and there came a video screen of what Damian Drake looked like now.

 _ **"Son?"**_ Damian got his son's attention.

"Dad?" DJ was confused. "What are you doing in the painting?"

 _ **"I wanted to keep you out of this, but there's no one else I can trust,"**_ Damian said before someone came to beat him up and he was going to fight back. _**"Can you hold on a second?"**_

"Are you shooting a movie or something?" DJ sat down, still very confused of his dad's situation.

"A new Damian Drake movie?" Daffy hopped on the couch with soda pop and popcorn. "Cool!"

 ** _"Come to Las Vegas!"_** Damian told his son urgently. _**"Ask Dusty Tails for the Blue Monkey!"**_

"The Blue Monkey?" DJ asked. "What's the Blue Monkey?"

"And who's Dusty Tails?" Patch asked, not knowing who this Dusty Tails was.

 _ **"A diamond,"**_ Damian said to his son urgently before he would stop filming this warning. _**"A very special diamond. Find Dusty Tails."**_

"Dad, you need us to call the police or something?" DJ asked, a little worried.

Damian set a smoke bomb in the room he was in. _**"No police!"**_

"Dad, are you all right?"

 _ **"I'm sorry I never told you this before... But.. I... I..."**_

It was too late, one bad guy came to take Damian away and the filming was over and they were left with the information to find the Blue Monkey in Vegas.

* * *

"Diamond?" Daffy got predictably greedy. "I'm rich! I've joined the leisure class!"

"I gotta go save my dad." DJ got ready to leave.

"I'm coming with you." Patch said.

"Yeah, uh, count me in." Daffy also came in.

"You can come, you can hit the road." DJ glared at Daffy and went to get to his dad's old car.

"A super spy car?" Daffy was excited. "Let's go!"

"This isn't a spy car." DJ looked at him.

"Your dad is a spy, ergo, this is a spy car." Daffy insisted.

"I used to deliver pizzas in this car," DJ said once he got in and allowed Patch inside. "Try not to get too much fur on the seats, okay?" he asked, not meaning to be mean, but he didn't a mess left in the car.

"Don't worry, I usually don't shed." Patch said, sitting in the passenger seat.

"I used to deliver pizzas in this car." DJ said as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Secret pizzas?" Daffy came out from the glove compartment.

Patch shoved his hind legs back to push the box back closed with Daffy inside. "A spy pie maybe?"

"Ducks..." DJ and Patch scoffed.

They were set to go to Las Vegas now, this was going to be a long ride though with Daffy. As soon as they left out of the garage, a different car came from the ground and was now in the garage as they were leaving California now.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Warner Bros. Studio, Kate, Cherry, Atticus, Bugs, and two men were watching a recording of the new film.

The Looney Tunes film called Back in Action was being filmed, Bugs put away his script on the screen and Elmer was going over his lines while holding his shotgun. It was the typical Duck Season Rabbit Season deal, but it wasn't going too well since Bugs didn't have a co-star anymore. Even Elmer was confused and just shot Bugs in the face.

"Oh, pain!" Bugs cried as he was in bandages. "Oh, agoooonnnyy!"

The men glared at Kate as she sat in between them.

"This movie deserves a 0% on Rotten Tomatoes..." Cherry said as she played with her iPhone, already going on her Facebook about how lame this was so far without Daffy.

"I have to say that this film has got to be one of the lamest films on the face of the planet." Atticus said.

"You're fired." one man told Kate.

"What!?" Kate flipped out.

"You got rid of our best duck." the other man agreed.

Kate stood up in shock as Bugs came behind them, dressed like them. "You can't fire me! My films have made $950 million!"

"That's not a billion." one of the men said.

"Nope, not a billion." the other repeated.

Bugs mirrored their hand gestures, agreeing with them.

"I didn't think you could make a movie worse than the modern Disney Channel." Cherry glared to Kate with them.

"And yet you were able to do just that." Atticus glared.

"Okay, all right," Kate gave in. "I think we can all agree that the decision to get rid of Daffy was a poor one. But it's time to move on. And by move on, I mean reversing course and getting Daffy back."

"By Monday." the two men told her, standing up sharply.

Kate nodded. "I will have Daffy back by Monday."

The two men nodded back and left the theater.

"That went well," Bugs smirked with one of his carrots. "Listen, doll face, if I know Daffy, he's probably already hit the road by now."

* * *

And where he was right, as Daffy was thrown out of the car yet again, actually hitting the road.

"I swear, if somehow Daffy gets back in the car, I'm gonna lose it." Patch said, irritated with how many times Daffy had reappeared in the car.

Daffy did indeed come back and stretched a little.

"I'm getting really tired of throwing you out of the car..." DJ murmured as he kept driving.

"That's my plan in a nutshell," Daffy said to them. "Now, listen, if we run into anything that requires super spy skills like cracking wise, smooching dames, you better leave that to me. However, if we have any security guarding or guard dog needs-"

"Very funny, Duck, but I'm not a security guard and Patch is just a puppy," DJ said to him. "My guard thing was just a job for money, but what I really do is that I'm a stuntman."

"You? A stuntman? Please!" Daffy scoffed.

"He is, I've seen him do one of his auditions!" Patch growled at the black duck, then looked to DJ. "Can I please hurt Daffy?"

Daffy rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Eh, he might as well come too... But if he gets really annoying, hurt him." DJ allowed it.

"Got it." Patch made note of that.

Suddenly a phone rang and Daffy answered it. "Duck here!"

" _Daffy, old chum, how are you-_ " Bugs asked on the other line before getting interrupted.

"Cram it down your rabbit hole." Daffy scoffed at his sidekick.

" _I think I can get you your old job back with less of a pay cut than usual._ " Bugs invited.

"So not interested!" Daffy acted like Bugs was merely a memory. "I'm off to Las Vegas with my newest sidekicks DJ and Patch to match wits with spies and show girls! It's a little adventure called: Daffy Duck's Quest for the Blue Monkey! And you're not in it!" he hung up the phone, done talking with him.

Bugs blinked and shrugged. "Blue Monkey?"

* * *

What they didn't know was that their call was being transmitted to a satellite.

"This is unacceptable!" a red-haired man with glasses in a black suit shot up from his seat from his papers. "We cannot have nine-year-olds working in sweatshops making Acme sneakers not when three-year-olds work for so much less!"

One man hit his buzzer and looked to his boss. "But sir, they require naps..."

The head man gave him a look. "Put double espresso in their sippy cups."

The others forced laughter then, knowing it would make their boss happy and they would suffer consequences if they didn't.

"What's next on the agenda?" the boss went in a frenzy. "Where's my people? What's coming up? What's the next thing?"

A large bearded and bald man walked over to the boss and whispered details to him.

"I see," The man said after hearing everything the man had to tell him and then turned to look at the other men. "Gentlemen, turn your attention to the video screen."

They all looked, doing as told. The man struggled with his remotes and the screen. There came an infamous cartoon short with the 'I Like to Singa owl' which confused some of the people in the room.

The boss finally got the screen to the right place as it showed DJ's car with Daffy's head out the window like a slobbering dog. "It seems that Damian Drake's son knows about the Blue Monkey and he is on his way to Las Vegas," he observed. "He must not find the location of the diamond before we do," he then changed the channel to show Damian Drake in an interrogation room with some goons beating up the old man. "How's the interrogation going?"

"I think he's getting ready to crack, Boss!" The old man informed the boss before getting beaten up again.

The boss stopped the filming and looked to his gang. "We cannot let the good guys win this time, people. We must capture this son of a spy and we must locate the diamond and use its powers for our own diabolical ends! Copy that to all departments!"

"I didn't quite get that..." one of the woman, revealing to be Cherry's older sister said.

"Didn't quite! Uh was something with capture the son of a spy and use the diamond for our own diabolical ends. And be sure to use the laugh I like the laugh don't you? And what is your name?!" The boss exclaimed to Cherry's older sister.

"Teresa." the woman gave her name.

"Well, Teresa..." the boss said firmly, before dropping his voice to sound low and seductive. "How'd you like to do a little kissing later?"

Teresa recoiled in instant disgust.

"That's what they all say at first," the boss smirked, then looked to his other men. "Soon the ACME Corporation will tower over all of creation!" he called with a laugh.

"Wait a minute!" one of the men called.

* * *

The boss looked to him, actually calm. "Yes?"

"What about the duck and Dalmatian puppy?" A bald man asked.

The boss looked sharp and deathly serious. "Extra crispy with a muzzle..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate, Cherry, and Atticus walked up to the front door after getting out of a taxi. Bugs wasn't with them this time and they came to the front door, unaware that DJ wasn't even home.

"Hello?" Kate called and knocked on the door.

"Hey!" the blonde girl from next door came up.

"Is DJ home?" Cherry asked the girl.

"I dunno, actually," the blonde girl shrugged. "Granny and I just got back from grocery shopping."

"Oh well, we came over here to see if he knew where Daffy was going." Atticus informed her.

"Can't tell ya, sorry... Good luck though." the girl shrugged with a smile, then ducked back down behind the fence.

"Who are you anyway?" Cherry asked.

The girl came back up. "Granny's granddaughter visiting for the summer. My name's Ida."

"Let us know if you see anything, Ida." Atticus said to her.

"Can do." Ida nodded, then went back into her grandmother's backyard.

"Guys, the door's open." Kate told Cherry and Atticus as she was going to go inside.

"Really? That's weird." Atticus said as they followed her.

* * *

Kate still knocked and look around, but it seemed like nobody was around. She heard the shower going off though and decided to go upstairs to the bathroom. Cherry and Atticus looked from where they were, there was no Daffy and no DJ or even Patch.

"Let's see if they're upstairs." Atticus suggested.

Kate was going there anyway. She heard the shower and knocked on the door, but no one answered her. Suddenly, everything seemed black and white to parody a rather famous 1961 horror film. Cherry already saw it coming, but wondered if the same thing would happen, only no Norman Bates, at least she hoped so. Kate ripped the shower curtain open and Bugs Bunny was there and he screamed, flipping out until he grabbed the curtain and fell down and dipped some Hershey's chocolate syrup in the water to resemble blood going down the drain and he fell flat on the floor, though not dead.

"Does anybody knock anymore?" Bugs asked with a smile as he had lay on the floor.

Atticus began to laugh at what Bugs did, even if they were looking for DJ to tell them where Daffy was going.

* * *

"Why are you torturing me?" Kate yelled, even if she couldn't find DJ, she then saw that he was the son of famed actor Damian Drake. "Great. I just fired the son of our biggest star," she started to have a mental breakdown. "This has been a career-making day, Kate. First you get rid of the duck that everybody hates but then, of course, they all want him back. And worst of all, you get into a big fight with Bugs Bunny who you revere and who you've tried to model your life after with a couple of kids who are a lot smarter than you thought they were!" she started to cry.

"Oh, I hate to see a grown man cry!" Bugs whined as he was in a suit of armor, then looked deathly serious. "Especially when it's a girl..."

Atticus did find it kind of funny of how Bugs appeared in the armor, but got to keep a serious face and gave Kate a tissue.

"Listen, toots, would it stop the waterworks if I told you Daffy was going to Las Vegas with that guy DJ?" Bugs asked once Kate accepted the tissue and dried her eyes.

"It might..." Kate's voice cracked from sudden sadness.

"Well then," Bugs jumped down from the suit of armor. "How's about we travel in style?" he led them to the garage to the brand new car that looked more like a true spy car.

"Can I sit up front?" Cherry asked. "I get carsick from long travels."

"Sure thing," Bugs allowed her to as he sat in the back with Atticus since Kate would drive. "Las Vegas, Jeeves."

 _"Taking you to Las Vegas."_ a voice in the car said as it was going to drive for them, leaving the garage.

"Cool, it's voice activated," Atticus said before realizing something. "Wait, this car seems like it could be for real life spy."

"Atticus, don't be ridiculous, it's obviously a token from the set for DJ's old man." Cherry said as she got comfortable before they zoomed off.

Sylvester was about to catch Tweety, but all his fur flew off from the car's acceleration.

Ida lowered her sunglasses briefly. "I'm not fixing that..." she muttered to the cat before putting her sunglasses back on and sunbathed while watching her grandmother's pets.

"*groans* I hate days like this." Sylvester said as he made his way inside.

While he was doing this, Kate, Cherry, Atticus, and Bugs were still driving down the road, especially as they made their way through a desert. Cherry was trying to get some rest so she wouldn't have to make the car stop for her sickness.

* * *

They had Elvis Presley on the radio and Bugs was playing a guitar, singing along to the song. It was becoming rather annoying to Kate as she needed to focus on the road. And as for Atticus, well, he was also getting annoyed with Bugs singing the song. The woman grabbed the instrument and threw it out of the car, smashing it to bits on the road.

"You've got no music in your soul, sister." Bugs glanced at her.

"I'm aware of that, yes..." Kate said as she tried to focus, but Bugs wanted to play with the buttons around the car. "Don't touch anything! This is Damian Drake's car!"

"Hm... Ooh, what's that button do?" Atticus asked before pressing a button.

One button gave a cocktail for Bugs, shaken, not stirred, the way James Bond takes it, there was even a carrot for the bunny. "It's 5:00 somewhere."

"If you guys touch one more thing-" Kate glared at them.

Bugs touched another button, the steering wheel stripped them of their clothes and gave them different clothes, a spy suit for Atticus, and fancy blouses for Kate and Cherry, even doing make-up for them and they looked like spicy seductresses in a typical spy movie. Cherry woke up and noticed how she looked and glared at the backseats where Atticus and Bugs were, knowing they had something to do with this.

"Well, you look great in that dress." Atticus said sheepishly.

"Hmm..." Cherry growled, she then took a quick selfie on her phone as they got closer and closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, night fell, just as Patch, DJ, and Daffy came to Vegas.

"Whoo-hoo, Las Vegas!" Daffy cheered.

DJ drove them as they passed all sorts of bright lights, casinos, magic shows, and basically all the kind of fun an adult could have in a city like Las Vegas.

"Cool, I've never been to Las Vegas before." Patch said.

DJ drove up to a casino that looked a lot like Yosemite Sam with money bags as it was showing Dusty Tails was preforming in it tonight. DJ walked in with the duck and Dalmatian puppy.

"Smell that, boys?" Daffy asked as he walked into the room with them after parking. "That's the sweet aroma of money, glamour, and busload upon busload of senior citizens."

"Cool it, duck, this could be dangerous." DJ warned him.

"Yeah." Patch said.

"Right, we find Dusty Tails, save your dad, get the diamond, apply kung-fu liberally as needed." Daffy said before demonstrating some of his moves.

DJ looked among the crowd, looking for the woman that his father assigned them to go for. Patch began to look around as well, looking for the woman that Damian assigned them.

"Did you know Dusty Tails sings the theme song in six Damian Drake movies?" Daffy asked them as they walked past slot machines.

"I know," DJ replied, annoyed. "He's my father."

"Your dad is Damian Drake?" Daffy sounded surprised.

"Yes!" DJ was really annoyed with Daffy right now.

"I'm kiddin', relax." Daffy laughed.

"You are seriously pushing your luck, duck." Patch said.

There was a whistle called as there was a familiar chicken on stage to introduce the act.

"I say, listen up, y'all," Foghorn Leghorn settled the crowd. "Please put your greasy, buffet-shoveling hands together for our next act. If you've heard her before, you're not here now. So, I say, let me introduce you to Miss Dusty Tails!"

DJ looked on the stage and saw the woman his father was talking about.

Dusty came on stage, singing soft at first as she was dressed like a prim and proper woman with her pure white clothing, but the song grew intense as she ripped off the white clothes and revealed black clothes and there were short men with Yosemite Sam masks going to back-up dance for her.

"Wow." Patch said jaw-dropped.

DJ covered his eyes briefly. Daffy looked with his eyes very wide, so wide that they literally popped from his head and rolled on his beak. The back-up dancers popped guns next to Dusty to shoot out sparkling confetti. DJ was trying to think of a way to get in and he saw a sign for backstage of the girls' dressing rooms and decided to sneak back there so he could talk with Dusty during her show without anyone noticing anything unusual.

"Where did DJ go?" Patch asked, noticing that the man was missing.

"Dunno." Daffy said in a slight trance.

DJ made it backstage as she was with a couple of other female dancers and he tried to call to her, but she couldn't leave the stage in the middle of her song. He then grabbed one of the back-up dancers and put a Yosemite Sam mask on and joined them in the dance and he would dance directly with Dusty and try to get her alone.

"What!?" Daffy noticed the taller male dancer that didn't seem to belong with the others.

DJ grabbed Dusty and danced with her and she realized who he was and agreed to meet him after the dance in her dressing room to privately talk with her about the diamond his father told him about.

"Looks like he found a way to talk to her during her dance." Patch said.

* * *

After the show, Dusty walked into her dressing room with the boys.

"Excuse me, I have to change." Dusty shoved DJ out the door.

"Okay toots, hand over the diamond!" Daffy demanded.

"He brought a goose and terrier?" Dusty asked, not recognizing what specific species Daffy and Patch were.

"It's duck and Dalmatian puppy, thank you." Daffy and Patch said in unison.

DJ came back in, holding his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding from the door slam.

"You again." Daffy folded his wings in annoyance.

Patch paid attention, but his ear shot up as he heard some yelling, he couldn't make it all out, but it sounded like a threat to them as Daffy kept searching the room for the diamond he desired. He then got his beak caught in a mouse trap.

"Daffy, quit looking for the diamond." Patch said.

"Never!" Daffy shouted before getting the mouse trap off his beak.

"My dad's in trouble," DJ said once he saw his nose was fine and Dusty was changing. "and he said that I should ask you about the Blue Monkey."

That got the showgirl's attention. "So then you know?"

"Yes, definitely." DJ said as he got off the cowboy sash and ascot.

"I figured something must have happened when he didn't show up with his new partner," Dusty said then. "I'm sorry, but that's what comes with being a spy."

"So your a spy too?" DJ asked, trying not to be impolite.

"Who was DJ's dad's partner?" Patch asked.

"I'm afraid for his own protection that I cannot reveal that." Dusty told him firmly.

Patch sighed. "Yes, ma'am... So this pop diva thing? That's not you?"

"That's just one side of me," Dusty said, dressing herself in a leather spy suit. "Professional assassin. It's really hard trying to juggle the two sometimes. I don't know what I'll do when I have kids. Do you know how hard it is to find a nanny with advance weapons training?"

"Wow if Atticus was here, he would go jaw dropped." Patch said.

Dusty gave them information that they needed to find the Queen of Diamonds in order to find the Blue Monkey and it had supernatural powers that could lead to disaster. Damian Drake and his new partner were assigned to get it, but they were of course captured.

All was well until a couple of brutish men came with short and angered Yosemite Sam. Dusty told them to get out and Patch didn't even need to use his powers, she was able to take out the men on her own and even knocked them out, but it wouldn't last long.

* * *

DJ ran across the stage and took Daffy out from a fire extinguisher he was shoved against and he tried to get the foam off from him. They then ended up climbing up the ladder and Daffy was blocking DJ's vision by grabbing onto his head, covering his eyes.

"Daffy, get off DJ right now!" Patch called out to the black duck. "He can't see!"

DJ and Daffy struggled and a man had punched them both.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" the toon cowboy rogue mocked DJ. "Is that all you got!?"

DJ kicked the man with his legs and started to beat him up.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Daffy flinched.

The other man grabbed DJ and slammed him against the wall, being much stronger than the other man.

"Leave him alone!" Patch exclaimed before lifting the cartoon man up off the ground.

The people who were either on the slot machines or playing Blackjack looked over and saw the match between Patch and the brutish toon man. The other man came back and tried to hit him with a chair like in professional wrestling, but he missed. DJ punched and made the man fall over the stairwell. The stronger man then punched DJ in the face and grabbed him again after he held Patch by his collar.

"I'll take that playin' card!" the stronger man growled as he reached for the card Dusty gave to DJ.

DJ growled and slammed his head against the stronger man's, making him drop the card, neither him, Daffy, or Patch could save it though as it was falling onto a Blackjack table.

"Oh, come on!" Patch exclaimed from annoyance. "Why!?"

"After it, stuntboy!" Daffy snapped. "Jump! JUMP!"

"Man..." DJ muttered before jumping for the chandelier, but he had missed it and landed on top of a table just as there were several dogs playing poker together.

The dogs jumped off their seats and barked aggressively at him for ruining their game. DJ spit up a couple of poker chips and looked around for the card.

Patch jumped down next to DJ, causing for the ground to shake. "Dang it, I always forget about that." he said.

"Come on, Patch!" DJ rushed with him to the table.

"All right, when I say, place your bets, gentlemen," Foghorn Leghorn announced at his Blackjack table. "Money plays, loser stays. Everyone's a winn-Well, not everyone!"

"Here's my money!" Yosemite Sam took out a sack of money, devilishly as he joined them. "Now play!"

"Card, sir?" Foghorn Leghorn looked to them.

"Hit me." DJ said without even looking at his card and ignoring the offers to look at it.

"Boy's about as sharp as a bowlin' ball..." Leghorn murmured.

DJ saw he had an Ace card and still wanted to be hit, but then Yosemite Sam came in as they both had debates of 'hit me'. DJ wasn't going to stop until he would get the Queen of Diamonds card, even if he got numerous aces.

'Come on, where is it?' Patch thought while he was paying attention to the cards.

"No, no, NO!" Yosemite Sam growled. "Hit me, fragnabbit! You son of a-"

Foghorn had enough of him and whacked him on the head with a wooden plank. "He's the boss. Card, sir?"

DJ was a little nervous, but he said what he had been saying for a while. "H-Hit me?" he feared the worst.

"21!" Foghorn cheered for him as he showed the card they had been waiting for. "We have a winner!"

DJ quickly grabbed the card.

"Let's go, boys!" Daffy called as they ran off with the Queen of Diamonds.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Patch said, running to the exit which was also the entrance.

Daffy ran into the door as they left.

DJ grabbed the black duck and they kept their escape. He put the card firmly in his pocket as they went to the car.

"All right!" Daffy cheered. "Let's see what this baby can really do!"

However, for some reason, the car just broke down.

"Looks like we're gonna have to continue to run." Patch moaned.

"Now that's an interesting feature." Daffy looked around.

DJ glared at him. Yosemite Sam was coming back with his goons. DJ put the card deeper in his pocket and they were all running again.

"Go! Move! Go!" Daffy cried out.

A NASCAR driver was talking with a valet about parking his car for him. Yosemite Sam and his goons hijacked the car.

"Slow down, will ya?" Daffy was slower compared to DJ and Patch. "I'm waddlin' here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate, Bugs, Cherry, and Atticus had just come as it was very dark, but being Vegas, people were still active and out late.

"There's gotta be 314 hotels and 142 casinos in Las Vegas," Kate sounded exhausted as she drove them. "We are never gonna find that duck."

"Not unless he comes falling right out of the sky." Cherry scoffed, glancing to her.

Suddenly, Daffy ended up on their windshield.

Bugs chuckled. "Daff never misses a cue."

"Too true." Atticus added.

DJ grabbed Daffy and yanked him like he was fresh laundry and sorted him out and shoved him into the car.

"What's up, duck?" Bugs smirked.

"Don't you start with me!" Daffy growled.

"Excuse me," DJ got the driver's attention, but he realized who it was. "You!"

"You!" Kate yelled back.

"You!" Daffy pointed to Bugs.

"Him!" Bugs pointed back.

"Them!" Bugs and Daffy added together.

"What are you four doing here?" Patch asked as he soon as he saw who was in the car.

"You are in big trouble!" Kate firmly told DJ, Daffy, and Patch.

"What did I do!?" Patch yelped.

Suddenly, the car went off again after DJ and Patch got inside. Patch jumped to Atticus, feeling very great to see him again.

"Patch, please tell us the next time you want to go off to Las Vegas." Atticus told his Dalmatian puppy.

"You got it." Patch said, happy to see his owner again.

It was just another crazy car chase with the NASCAR behind the true spy car. Daffy kept trying to shove Bugs out.

"What're you doing?" Kate glared at DJ as he drove the car. "Kidnapping me and these kids!? Stop the car!"

"Oh sure, while you're at it, tell him to leave us with the bad guys!" Patch exclaimed, sarcastically.

"So, what brings you to Las Vegas?" DJ made mock conversation. "They run out of people to fire in LA?"

"You stole my duck!" Kate seethed.

"Your duck?" Daffy scoffed. "I belong to the world!"

"You know what?" DJ rolled his eyes. "You can have him!"

The NASCAR was beside them now and the stronger toon guy had lit a match and was going to make them crash and literally burn.

"Dynamite?" Kate noticed what he was doing. "Who has dynamite!?"

Daffy rolled his eyes at her reaction. "Welcome to my world."

"Get us away from the bad guys!" Patch said.

"Hang on!" DJ told them all and made a sharp turn, making them all flop in the car slightly. He then turned them backwards and drove quickly in reverse as several cars were trying to avoid hitting him and honking their horns.

"This is psychotic!" Cherry grumbled as she was getting sick from all the rapid spinning.

DJ finally turned the car forward and they all got up from the insane car trip so far.

The NASCAR was now in front of them.

"Didn't he used to be behind us?" Atticus asked.

DJ then drove the car again as Bugs and Daffy wrote out their last will and testaments. He didn't realize until it was too late that they were about to crash right in front of a wall with no way to get out, they had faced a dead-end.

"Um, all who do not want to hit that wall, say 'aye'." Bugs suggested after seeing the wall.

"AYE!" Everybody else yelled.

"Mother..." Daffy mumbled.

 _'Taking you to Mother!'_ the car said then.

Suddenly there were jet engines in the car and they rose the vehicle to fly in the air.

* * *

As they were in the air, Yosemite Sam flew through the air too after an explosion.

"Look, a shooting star!" Bugs called. "Quick, everybody make a wish!" he then shut his eyes tight in silence.

"Ya know... I'm beginnin' to think that this is the spy car." Daffy said to everyone, much to their annoyance as they flew through the air.

"Oh really, ya think?!" Patch asked out of annoyance.

"What was with those guys anyways?" Atticus asked, referring to the bad guys that were chasing them.

"Well, their leader was Yosemite Sam, what do you expect?" Cherry shrugged, knowing how much he was an enemy for Bugs and Daffy, but mostly Bugs.

Kate looked out the window and could see that they were even higher than an airplane at their height.

"So what is your plan now, if I may ask?" Kate glared at DJ.

"Daffy will save us, he's the hero~" Bugs acted like a damsel swooning, over the black duck.

"Alright, buck tooth, stick a carrot in it." Daffy said, shoving Bugs off of him.

"Hey everyone, don't panic, alright, I can handle this." DJ said before pulling the gear shift.

"I don't think you should have done that." Atticus said, having a feeling that they were going to fall.

Suddenly, the jet engines stopped and they were zooming down from the air. Everybody screamed since it was highly unlike to survive a car crash from 90 feet in the air.

"I'm having Flubber flashbacks..." Cherry mumbled, the only one not afraid of their fall.

Bugs screamed too hard and couldn't do it anymore, he then freshened his breath and continued with the others.

"Sell my Warner Brothers stock!" Daffy called into a cell phone. "I got an inside tip that Bugs Bunny is about to die!"

"Is this really a good time to do that, duck?!" Patch asked out of annoyance.

The car kept falling, but it actually hovered inches above the ground now. They were all squashed together now and in the middle of the desert.

"Huh... Out of gas..." Bugs noticed.

"Whew!" Atticus and Patch said in unison.

* * *

However, about a minute later, they all crashed down, but luckily, no one was hurt.

"Well guys," DJ looked to everybody. "We better set up camp for the night. We'll need a fire and some sleeping bags."

"And carrots." Bugs said as he put one of his carrots through a stick like a marshmallow or a weenie.

They began to start a campfire and brought out sleeping bags.

"Carrot?" Bugs offered to Daffy after he put his vegetable in the fire.

"No thanks." Daffy scoffed.

"I'd like one." Patch said, raising his right paw.

Bugs handed him the carrot while he got another one for himself this time.

"Stay warm for the night, guys," Cherry told them. "It gets freezing in the desert at night."

"Why is that?" Patch asked after he started to eat his carrot.

"I dunno... Really weird though, isn't it?" Cherry shrugged, unsure herself.

* * *

DJ looked at the card and wondered how it would help him find his father.

"You really think that playing card is gonna help you rescue your father?" Kate scoffed.

"Yeah, I do..." DJ nodded, he knew it sounded strange, but it had to mean something.

"I have a feeling there's more to that card than we think there is." Atticus said.

Cherry looked at the card, she took it from DJ and walked off.

"HEY!" DJ yelled at her for that.

"Quiet..." Cherry said as she took a closer look at the card.

"Give that back!" DJ yelled at her again.

"Shush... Cherry is thinking..." Patch told him to be quiet.

"She does her best when things are quiet while she's thinking." Atticus added.

Cherry adjusted her glasses and glanced to the card. "That Queen... It's not like any other Queen on a card deck..."

"Well, when you find out... Let me know..." DJ said as he got comfortable so he could go to sleep with Kate.

"We better get some sleep, I have a feeling we might need it." Atticus said before going to sleep as well.

Patch yawned, it wasn't comfortable as home, but it would have to do for tonight. Daffy and Bugs had little arguments about their deals back home and how Daffy didn't want to come back since Bugs was loved by everybody and he was unloved. Bugs could see how that would upset Daffy and thought maybe now Warner Brothers was too tough on him. Cherry watched the others go to sleep and she kept focusing on the card, she would fall asleep much later than they all would.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now blazing hot with the sun out and Kate was now on her cell phone. Cherry was nowhere to be found when they all woke up and tried to beat the heat from the scorching desert.

"When I find Cherry, I am so going to get her for disappearing."Atticus growled as the heat was almost getting to him.

Patch panted heavily from the heat. "I smell roast duck..."

"Oh, God, don't put me on hold!" Kate cried from her phone and she looked very weak and drained. "I can't die out here!"

"Where the heck is Cherry?" Patch pouted.

* * *

Where was Cherry indeed? She was in the far distance and took out a necklace that was given to her as she wore it around her neck now and she pressed her thumb against it and muttered ancient prayers. There was a big white blast and a gold sphere came to speak with her.

 _ **'Cerise, how may I help you today?'**_ the sphere asked.

"I want you to run a scan on this card," Cherry handed the Queen of Diamonds card through the sphere. "It's very important, but we don't know what it might do."

 _ **"Right away."**_ The sphere said before scanning the card.

Cherry folded her arms as she didn't seem bothered by the heat, even if she couldn't stand hot weather and she tapped her foot slightly in impatience.

 _ **"I have found something on the back of it and it seems to be of some importance.**_ " The sphere said.

Cherry took the card back. "Anything else?"

 _ **"You can find out in Paris, France."** _ the sphere told her.

Cherry looked annoyed, but she accepted that as her answer and put the sphere back, going to the others.

* * *

"Where the heck is Cherry?!" Patch exclaimed from the intense heat.

Bugs could even fry an egg on Daffy's beak it was so hot. DJ flipped a coin to decide where they should go to try to look for Cherry and some help and they went south.

"Say, who are you kidding here?" Daffy clung to Kate's leg as she forced herself to drag him along the broiling sand. "Water! I can't die now. Think of the millions of children who want me to have the diamond. The poor children!"

"I didn't think it was possible, but this is hotter than Roger and Anita's new barn..." Patch panted as he went with the others.

"This is the desert, so it would make sense." Atticus said, hoping they would find help.

"Look at that!" DJ pointed in the distance.

Everyone looked and they could've sworn they saw a Walmart.

"Is it a mirage?" Bugs had to ask. "Or just a product placement?"

"Who cares!? With shopping convenience at such low prices!" Daffy grew happy and ran over to the shopping place with them.

The others decided to just go there.

* * *

When they got there, they found Cherry in proper clothes for the dessert and she was just standing there as she tried on new sunglasses that were hanging by fresh produce.

"Cherry!" Patch growled as he began to run towards her.

Cherry looked down to Patch and splashed some water on him.

"Brrrrrgghhh!" Patch shook himself.

"You look like you needed to cool off." Cherry said to him.

Patch began to shake off the water from his fur. "Where have you been?" he growled.

"Sorry, I had to do some research..." Cherry glared at him for his rotten behavior.

"You could have at least left us a note." Atticus said, walking up to her.

"I didn't think I'd be gone that long." Cherry shrugged.

After a little while, they all walked out of the mart, now willing to face the desert.

"Nice of Walmart to provide these Walmart beverages in return for saying Walmart so many times." Bugs said as he left with the others.

* * *

Little did they know, they were being watched by the villain, Mr. Chairman, who was now frustrated. He was now trying to turn off the screen by going through all of the remotes. " **WHERE IS YOSEMITE SAM!** "

The short rogue villain was hanging from a rope now, dangling upside down in front of him.

"What is your report?" Mr. Chairman asked firmly.

"Boss, it wasn't me," Sam explained to him. "Those razzan-frazzan duck and puppy, and that crazy son DJ and a humina-humina Dusty Tails!"

Mr. Chairman paused, then gave a nod. "You know... Makes a lot of sense. Thank you!" he then made Yosemite Sam go back up.

The others looked slightly horrified of what happened to Yosemite Sam and considered themselves lucky it didn't happen to them.

Bob lowered a cage to show Damian Drake in his clutches with his new partner... Revealing to be Atticus's father, Patrick! Patrick had been keeping his line of work a secret, even from his own wife and children.

"Mr. Drake and Mr. Fudo," Mr. Chairman firmly came to the couple of suspended spy men. "Are you going to save us the bother of eliminating your sons?"

"Our sons are going to kick your evil butt!" Damian snarled.

They both wanted to strangle him, but the handcuffs in the cage were holding them back. Mr. Chairman laughed as he couldn't he harmed by them. Then they heard a button being pushed.

"Mr. Chairman?" an old man queried.

"Yes, Dad?" Mr. Chairman answered.

"Desert operative." His dad suggested.

The others groaned.

"Not a bad idea, Dad." Mr. Chairman gave a nod.

The others then tried to keep positive.

"Our desert operative is due for a win." Chairman announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the desert, we see a famous coyote chasing his famous roadrunner partner, even if he'll never catch the speedy bird and eat him like he was destined to do so. They had to stop though, Wile E. Coyote was asked to assassinate Atticus and DJ and their friends and now he was going to buy expensive ACME Equipment and use it against them instead of the roadrunner for the day. He began to look through binoculars to find his targets.

As they walked off innocently, he went to his computer and went to shop for some equipment. He found a Missile Launcher and decided to use that and even gift wrapped it for it to be delivered instantly, and in short moments, the crate crashed down with a giant red ribbon, crushing him. The roadrunner zipped by it as he beeped, mocking his predator.

"I told you, we should've made that left turn at Albuquerque." Bugs said as it seemed they were lost.

"Don't start that again." Daffy scoffed.

"All right, here's the plan," DJ said to everyone as they walked closer to a road. "We wait here for the next truck or car or camel or whatever and take Bugs and Daffy get back to Hollywood and finish making the movie so the kids can go back to school in time for Fall."

"And what are you going to do?" Kate asked.

"Keep going that way." DJ said, pointing straight ahead.

Cherry stopped walking. "That's your plan?"

DJ looked back with a nod. "Yeah. That's the direction the car was going."

* * *

Wile E kept turning the crank to make the missile rise up and blast them locked on target. He clicked the button and the backfire blasted all over him before it took off. Wile E looked through his binoculars as it went, but he frowned once he saw it was coming right back at him and knocked his helmet clean off his head.

* * *

"Okay I don't wanna get mixed up in your little caper here, but let's just assume your father Damian Drake really is a spy?" Kate asked.

"Super spy." Daffy corrected.

Patch listened to the others, but could've sworn he heard a distant explosion.

"What's the point of just meandering through the desert if-" Kate then asked, only to be interrupted.

DJ took his latch off and handed it to her. "Here. Be safe..." he cautioned before going off.

"Atta boy," Bugs congratulated. "Trust your instincts."

"Except for the water tower, the Batmobile, the rubble known as Las Vegas." Daffy smirked.

"Hey," DJ looked to him. "There's nobody as rich, famous, and powerful as my father who just disappears into thin air." he said before walking off, only to do just that, shocking the others.

"Uh, you all just saw that, right?" Patch asked the others, hoping that the heat wasn't getting to him.

Kate poked her finger forward and there was some wobbly invisible substance.

"It's not possible..." Cherry tried it herself. "What is this?"

"Suddenly I feel like I'm in Aunt Marge's Jell-O mold." Bugs commented as he did the same.

DJ popped back out with a smile. "Hey guys, it's air-conditioned in here, come on in!" he then took Kate's hand and pulled her in with him.

Kate grabbed Bugs and Daffy with them as they fell in.

"Come on, guys." Cherry said as she picked up Patch in her arms.

"Let's get inside quickly." Atticus said before they went into the invisible substance.

* * *

They all went in and landed on top of Kate, DJ, Bugs and Daffy. There were alarms blaring and ringing as they landed inside and there were all sorts of strange creatures. There was some kind of monster with pointed legs, four eyes, and razor fangs scattered over to them and roared to them. They had no escape as their way back out to the desert was quickly closing up. A mechanical claw came down for the monster and took it away from them.

"HA! Bye-Bye Monster!" Patch called out.

There came men with sunglasses in uniforms with what looked like laser guns.

One of the guards was with a scientist and trapped the monster into a jar and put a lid on it, poking in air holes and it slowly breahted as it was now trapped.

"Okay, buster," Daffy walked to the guards. "Where's Damian Drake, his new partner, and that big diamond?"

One guard zapped Daffy, reducing him into a pile of goo with eyeballs.

"Clean up on aisle three..." Daffy mumbled, very miserable right now as he was a black liquid puddle.

 _'Can I be of service?'_ a robot slowly walked over. 'I am monitored to respond to the name Robbie.'

"Cool, a real robot." Patch said.

The robot walked off and a woman with white clothing and glasses came up from behind.

"Hi, DJ!" the woman greeted with a smile. "At ease..." she made the guards lower their weapons. "I'm Mother." she shook hands with DJ.

"The car said we'd be meeting you." Cherry remarked.

DJ seemed very focused on this woman called 'Mother' for some reason. "How do you know my name?" he then asked after stunned silence.

"Oh," Mother chuckled. "DJ, I've known you since you were this big," she said, pressing her fingers close together, making the others look. "That's not really possible, is it? Must have been a photo... Oh, let me just take care of this..." she took out a turkey baster and sucked Daffy in through it to carry him along with them.

"Give it to me straight, how bad is it?" Daffy asked her.

"So shall we?" Mother asked them while holding the turkey baster.

The others shrugged and followed the ominous woman.

"So much to do, so little time." Mother sighed.

"You're gonna put him back, right?" Kate asked, a little nervous for Daffy for once. "I can't go back to LA with duck soup."

"We do have the facilities to reconstitute the body," Mother informed as they passed various monsters and aliens. "The mind though, will remain a gooey mess."

"So, uh... About my father-" DJ spoke up.

"All in due time..." Mother nodded as she passed a fellow worker as he was catering to an alien on a table to be treated.

"Okay, break it up fellas, love the white coat,s though white is the new black you know." Bugs said to the fellow workers.

Mother began to tickle the alien's foot with a feather duster, causing for it to laugh.

"Is that cute or creepy?" Cherry wasn't sure what to say about the ticklish extraterrestrial.

"So, this is Area 51, right?" Bugs asked.

"No." Mother told him as she covered the alien.

"The secret military base where they keep the aliens?"

"No, Area 51 is actually a paranoid fantasy we concocted to hide the true identity of this facility."

"So this is...?" Atticus asked.

"Area 5 _2_ ," Mother informed. "But don't quote me on that."

"Oh... Right... Area 52..." Bugs replied sarcastically and took out his screwball sign.

"So, Mother..." DJ followed the woman.

"Oh, call me Mom." Mother smiled to him.

"Uh, Mom, what is it that you do here exactly?" DJ asked her.

"Creation, transubstantiation, destruction," Mother listed as they passed a group of scientists with a monochromatic man who looked very paranoid and overwhelmed over something. "It's stressful. All kinds of things."

DJ and Kate stared at the man, a little worried and disturbed by him.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back at ACME...**_

"My God..." Mr. Chairman glared at the defeated coyote he hired. "What am I going to do with you? You've done nothing but screw up! You've walked off mesas. You've been smashed by boulders. You've been run over by diesel trucks. Don't blame the equipment. It's good. It's ACME equipment. You're a coyote. Be wily."

Wile E. looked down in shame, feeling he was in trouble.

"Buck up and let's see a little smile." Chairman told him.

Wile E. shows a little smile.

"Little bigger." Mr. Chairman suggested.

Wile E. shows a bigger smile.

"Little bigger." Mr. Chairman suggested again.

This time Wile E. showed a huge smile, showing his sharp teeth.

"That's nice," Mr. Chairman nodded to boost the coyote's confidence. "Now, just go take a shower, and don't come back till you smell better!"

Wile E then left and went to go do that.

"And be careful, there's men moving a safe out there, I don't want you to be-" Chairman instructed, but then heard a crash. "And be careful of the box of fireworks, because-" he then heard sparks all around. "I suppose I should mention the plate-glass window-" he then heard a sudden smash and shattering. "It's tough being the boss..." he sharply sighed.

* * *

 _ **Back at Area 52...**_

"My seventh grade science teacher would love to see you..." Cherry said as she saw Marvin the Martian in a jar.

"Yeah, along with every other scientist in the whole world." Atticus added.

They then walked off. Marvin folded his arms until he was given an urgent call for a job by Mr. Chairman.

"So, here we are in the I-can't-tell-you-what room." Mother told them as they all came together in a new room.

"Sounds like my sister's place." Cherry mumbled.

"Robert, can you take care of that, please?" Mother handed him the baster.

'Yes, madame.' the robot replied.

"Hey Doc, when you bring Daffy back, can you make him 20% funnier?" Bugs asked.

"I heard that!" Daffy growled.

"So, what will be discussing?" Mother asked them. "This isn't about the giant ants, is it?"

"Giant ants?" Kate asked, a little scared.

"Because they're not really ants anymore." Mother said before about to take drink something from a beaker.

"What can you tell us about the Blue Monkey?" Patch asked her.

Mother nearly did a spit-take from the liquid. "How do you know about that thing that I've never heard of in my entire life?"

Cherry glanced at her suspiciously from that reaction.

"My dad told us." DJ replied.

"Okay..." Mother walked off as DJ looked curiously to her beaker. "What is the point of making a pinky swear?" she then pressed a button on her robot, taking a video tape for them to watch. "All right. Now this tape will explain everything. It was prepared especially for your father."

They all turned to the screen as they were about to be introduced to a video that was for Damian Drake to tell him all about the Blue Monkey diamond which they still could not find.

"Ooh, a movie." Patch said.

"I hope Thunderbolt's in it..." he leaned against the wall, wagging his tail, excitedly.

"Don't get too excited." Cherry told the puppy.

' ** _Greetings, Damian Drake. If you are watching this, you are aware that the world is in grave danger,_** ' the man on the video greeted ominously. ' _ **The ACME Corporation is in hot pursuit of the Blue Monkey diamond a supernatural gem with the ability to turn people into monkeys and then back again. It is the ACME chairman's goal to turn the population into monkey slaves to manufacture shoddy ACME goods and then change them back to people to buy the stuff.**_ '

"Unbelievable..." Cherry scoffed as Daffy was brought back to normal by the scientists, she thought that was the stupidest plan she had ever heard.

' _ **Unbelievable, you may say,**_ ' the man on the video then said. ' _ **Your mission is this: Find it, destroy it, save humanity. And remember, no one wants to be turned into a monkey.**_ '

"Wow." Atticus said.

"So that's why," DJ took note as he sat down to process all of this. "Those guys came after my dad and his new partner because they were going to save the world. So that means if I go after the diamond, then the bad guys come after me..."

"Hang on," Kate stopped him. "You're not seriously thinking about-"

"Taking over your father's mission?" Mother finished for her in just the same shock.

DJ shrugged to them.

"I guess that would be alright." Mother would allow it.

"By the way, Mother, who is his dad's new partner?" Atticus asked.

"Well, you're taking part in this mission now, so you deserve a right to know," Mother said to him. "I thought you looked familiar too..."

Atticus looked at her, what could she mean?

"You ever wonder why your dad's almost never home?" Mother asked him as she showed him a personal file of Damian Drake's newest partner for him to open. "That's because he's traveling almost all over the world just to make sure you and everybody else is safe."

"Wait, are you saying that my father-" Atticus said, getting a feeling of where she was going with this.

"You got it, your father is also a spy." Mother said as she revealed the personal file, showing his father's name and picture and all the info on him.

"Atticus, I didn't know your dad was a spy." Cherry said to him.

"I didn't know myself..." Atticus blinked in surprise.

"Sorry, it's kind of a secret position," Mother informed. "He's been doing it since you were kidnapped by Judge Doom when you were a baby, he's been looking for you with your mother and sister since then and he still hasn't left. Damian Drake's like a father to him. Now, if you guys are gonna be spies, you'll need spy stuff."

"Great, but first you should know that Jackson, Jessica's ex-boyfriend is actually the real one that kidnapped me." Atticus informed her.

"Apparently you were going to a foster family though for your own protection," Mother told him then. "Judge Doom killed them and no one could find you until after the disappearance of that Scamp puppy. As soon as Damian found you, he told your parents where you were and you were all reunited."

DJ then followed her as she went to show the boys the spy gear they would need. "So, is this where you keep all the high-tech spy gadgets?"

Mother pushed a button and showed several weapons.

"Oh, WOW!" DJ got excited. "That's cool... So we get to use all this stuff?"

"No, your stuff is over here." Mother said, pushing the button back and took them to a little table with simple objects.

"Aww! Why can't we use any of those weapons?!" Atticus whined, while pointing to where the several weapons were.

"Sorry... First timers..." Mother said as she took out a mobile device. "Looks like an ordinary cell phone. Three-way calling, voice dialing, downloadable ringtones..."

"My phone does all that." Kate showed her own phone, unimpressed.

"Superconducting electromagnet," Mother continued to show the phone's super abilities. "GPS with mapping software, tip calculator, Gameboy, high-powered laser," she accidentally zapped Daffy, dismembering him. "Polycarbonate rappelling line with jet-propelled micro grappling hook, nose hair trimmer..." she then looked to the boys. "You always want to look your best."

Daffy had trouble getting his head back on, especially when Bugs kicked it away from his body.

"Cool," Atticus said. "What else do we get?"

 _'Pardon me, madame.'_ the robot came with two pairs of pants.

"Robert, darling," Mother took the pants from Robbie. "Excellent choice."

Bugs whistled in admiration. "Swank pants."

"And they look like they could be comfortable too." Patch added.

"Plus, liquid hydrogen rocket pockets, here and here," Mother informed. "And stitching, nuclear-powered crotch pad."

"Cool, ooh ,what do these buttons do?" Patch asked as he pressed both buttons on both of the pants, sending him and Daffy flying in the air with the pants.

"He'll be down in a moment." Mother told them after Daffy was sent out of here by accident.

Bugs looked at his watch.

"And as for Patch?" Atticus asked as he saw Patch flying around holding on to his pants, having the time of his life.

"The same." Mother confirmed.

"Mother, just one last question," DJ looked to the woman and took out the card. "What's the deal with this card?"

Mother looked at it and blinked slowly. "I actually don't know..."

Cherry stepped forward. "I know what it means."

Mother and DJ looked to her. "You do?"

"Yes... I earned special contact and information," Cherry said with a nod. "That's why I left last night... That is the window into what lies behind her smile... Think about it..."

DJ was still stumped. Cherry was about to explain until aliens and monsters were unleashed by the aid of Marvin the Martian.

"Darn... I knew this day would come..." Mother sighed as she pushed a big red button to help them.

"Wait, you somehow knew that this would happen?" Atticus asked.

"Yes... I always had a feeling..." Mother nodded.

The monsters and aliens set out to kill and destroy the good guys before they could save the Blue Monkey diamond. Though, as always, good would win the battle and triumph over evil.

Bugs decided to put popcorn into one of the alien's helmets and pop the kernels all over his face while he had some soda pop. "Isn't it about time to enjoy a frosty, cold soda at the concession stand?"

DJ and Kate tried to dodge a robot firing laser blasts to them.

Atticus and Patch beat up whoever they could in order to save themselves and their friends.

"Get the lead out!" Daffy told everyone as the portal back to the desert was about to evaporate. "Bus is leavin'!"

"Halt or be fricasseed!" Marvin the Martian tried to shoot at them as they escaped.

"How's about we do what we want?!" Patch exclaimed as they all jumped through the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

They reappeared back to the desert, relieved that they all got away.

Kate spat out some sand and scoffed. "That was fun."

"Looking for this?" Daffy smirked, showing he had the card.

Cherry snatched it from his hands.

"Now what did she mean by a window?" Bugs tried to think about what Mother and Cherry were talking about.

Cherry showed the card to everybody. "Look at her face... Where else have you seen a face like this?"

"Paris!" Everyone else answered.

"And how are we suppose to get to Paris?" Daffy asked.

"Easy, Bugs, may we?" Patch asked.

"Right-o." Bugs agreed with him and pulled on the screen with Patch, transporting them to Paris, France in an instant.

* * *

The Eiffel Tower was shown, many cars passed the Arc de Triumph, a boat was going through the French Rivera, there were many exotic cafes with wine and funky cheese smells, a red balloon made an appearance, a man was painting in the park, and there was a sister with her school girls behind her. The short red-haired girl looked over to Cherry and gave her a wave. The sister came back and pulled her back with the other girls to keep their walking cycle in line.

"Who was that?" Patch asked.

"Madeline..." Cherry said as she walked into the museum with the others.

* * *

Everybody had to wear disguises to fit with the true spy nature. Cherry and Kate wore berets and rather lustful clothing, Patch was a mime dog, and DJ and Atticus wore black jackets. Bugs and Daffy were sneaking around in the background.

"Ah... Parie est charmant cette de année..." Cherry remarked as she held a fancy type cigarette to fit with her stereotypical depressed French artist disguise.

"I didn't know Cherry could speak French." Patch whispered to Atticus.

"What do you expect with all her lessons with Forte?" Atticus whispered back to Patch.

Kate, DJ, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch then took a look at the famed painting of the Mona Lisa. DJ lifted up the card and looked at it and the painting. How did he not realize before that the queen resembled the woman in the painting?

"Maybe the diamond is in the painting?" Kate suggested.

"Super idée," Cherry glanced at her, very sarcastic right now. "Maintenant, tout ce que nous avons à faire est de voler la Joconde!"

Translation: Great idea, now all we have to do is steal the Mona Lisa!

"Way ahead of you." Daffy read her subtitles, now dressed like a stereotypical burglar with Bugs and went to go behind the red rope and snatch the 500 year old painting.

"Je plaisantais, STUPIDE CANARD!" Cherry hissed at him, saying she was joking and called him a stupid duck.

"Look, don't touch." Atticus told the black duck.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm already in costume." Daffy said.

"That's a good look for you." Bugs smiled.

"Do you think so?" Daffy asked, striking a pose for him.

"Wait a minute..." DJ noticed something funny about his card and peeled the end of it, showing something underneath it and now the card was transparent and able to show through the Mona Lisa.

"Aha, it _is_ a window!" Daffy remarked.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned, rolling her eyes, feeling ignored when she had told them that already. "Aucune écoute jamais moi, pourquoi prendre la peine même plus parler en anglais?"

"In English please?" Atticus requested.

"Non..." Cherry refused as she smoked the cigarette.

DJ and Kate looked through the window as it turned into an X-Ray and the Mona Lisa looked very different now. They could see her underclothing and even her skeleton now. They then saw a map to Africa, but it was spelled with a K for some reason. Cherry took out her phone and decided to take a picture of it for them as Daffy hopped around, wanting to be in the picture.

"Did you get it?" Kate asked.

"Assez proche." Cherry shrugged, close enough.

"Great, now let's get out of here." Atticus said.

Before they could, a familiar hunter shoved his gun behind Daffy's head.

"Eh, what gives, Doc?" Bugs greeted him friendly enough. "We made 35 pictures together."

"Well... As it tuwns out, I'm secwetwy evil..." Elmer told him, though with a smile.

"That's showbiz for ya." Daffy scoffed.

"Now make with the card!" Elmer demanded, threatening to shoot them if they didn't.

"Oh, why of course, we will, won't we, Bugs?" Patch asked him before winking.

Bugs chuckled, agreeing with the puppy, being way ahead of him as he took out a deck of cards and shuffled them like an illusionist magician. Patch joined in and they slapped all sorts of cards on Elmer, asking if it was his card or not, allowing the humans to get away with the distraction on the unlucky duck and rabbit hunter.

"It's the Queen of Diamonds, I tell ya!" Elmer groaned, having all, but the right card on his face.

"Oh, you mean like this one?" Patch asked while showing the window while smiling happy to do that to the hunter.

Bugs, Patch, and Daffy laughed as Elmer went to chase them.

"Think we should go back and help him?" DJ sounded a little worried.

"Elmer never gets Bugs," Kate allowed the bunny to be chased by the hunter. "Patch should be in good 'paws' if he sticks around with Bugs."

"Formule de bande dessinée Typique." Cherry added, 'typical formula'.

"This formula works." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I agree." Kate said before both her and Cherry and grabbed from behind with their mouths covered.

"The great thing about movies, you always know what will happen," DJ commented as he watched Bugs and Elmer mess around with each other. "For instance, if this was a movie, you and I'd probably wind up together." he chuckled with a hint about him and Kate.

There was silence heard, DJ didn't expect her to laugh at that, but at least have sort of reaction to that that. He then saw that both of the girls were missing.

"Atticus, they're gone!" he told the younger boy.

"They must have been kidnapped while we weren't looking." Atticus said.

"Come on, we gotta help them!" DJ went off with Atticus, letting the animals mess around with Elmer.

* * *

Patch was able to transport into different paintings with the toons somehow.

"Well, this is surreal..." Bugs said as they ended up in **_The Persistence of Memory_**.

"Stop... Or I'll fiiiirrreeee!" Elmer called, very slowly as they were all dripping like the watches in the painting.

"Yikes...!" Bugs, Daffy, and Patch cried oddly.

They ended up in The Scream. Elmer was right behind him, but Patch stomped on his foot and Elmer yelled like the Scream. Bugs, Daffy, and Patch then did the Can-Can together and kicked Elmer, him believing they were true women. Once he saw who they were, they moved on again. They were now in _**A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte**_. Daffy and Patch pretended to be a married couple and Bugs was their sleeping baby. Elmer pinched baby Bugs's cheek as a sign of affection, but Bugs started to cry like a baby and they were off again.

* * *

DJ and Atticus were looking for someone to help them and they had ran into Pepe Le Pew.

"Can someone help us?!" Atticus called out.

"Oui, monsieurs?" the skunk looked over to them.

"There's a man there," DJ tried to explain. "He's got a woman and a little girl, they're tied up in a burlap sack, he's taking them to the Eiffel Tower."

"It is Spring, is it not?" Pepe smiled, not understanding the situation since the Eiffel Tower was often where couples went for romance and one of his fumes was lifting from his tail, making DJ woozy and fall flat on the ground. "Oh, my apologies..." he said to the two, not meaning to make them pass out from his stench.

"No problem, Pepe." Atticus said while holding his nose.

* * *

Bugs, Patch, and Daffy kept going through various paintings. Eventually, their splitting images made them appear all over the museum, but luckily, no one was freaking out about them. In fact, the museum seemed empty except for the four of them in their chase. Elmer came out of one painting and looked very different somehow.

Bugs walked over with a pamphlet, back to normal himself. "'Pointillism: A technique of using individual dots of pigment, which, taken together, make an image'." he then took out a hair dryer and blew Elmer away.

"Oh, cwud..." Elmer moaned as he was blown away, except for his boots.

"I think when you read fan fiction, you should learn something." Bugs advised Patch as Daffy was connecting the dots to draw his legs and feet back to normal.

"Yeah and for Daffy, I think it's to connect the dots." Patch said, seeing Daffy kind of having trouble connecting the dots.

"That's what I'm doin'!" Daffy glanced at him.

* * *

DJ and Atticus had to find a way to get up to the Eiffel Tower as a red balloon flew by it. DJ had an idea of them to use their rocket pants, he got his out and pressed the pocket rocket button. However, when he pressed it, his pants blew off and took off without him. This caused the Three Bears to walk by and see it, the fat baby was laughing at him.

"Look at that, Pa!"

"Look at that clown there," Papa Bear laughed. "Now there's something you don't see everyday!"

"Hey DJ, look at the pants he's wearing." Atticus gestured to Papa Bear.

"You." DJ pointed.

"M-Me?" Papa Bear got scared now. "Hey, wait a minute, what're you doin'!?"

"I just... Want... Your PANTS!" DJ growled before covering Papa Bear with his old pants.

"Thank you for your cooperation, sir." Atticus said to Papa Bear.

Papa Bear felt traumatized as Baby Bear and Mama Bear tried to cheer him up.

* * *

DJ and Atticus were now making their way for the Eiffel Tower. Too bad there wasn't an elevator built into the place, but they weren't wasting any time to save the girls from their kidnapping.

"There is no way we are letting this kidnapper get away with them." Atticus said.

They made it to the top and it looked as though Cherry and Kate were stuck as the strong man was climbing up a helicopter ladder. DJ tried to reach for them, but he couldn't from his stance.

"Il a la caméra!" Cherry yelled.

"WHAT!?" DJ asked her.

"He's got the camera!" Kate translated as they kept holding on.

"We gotta save them and get the camera!" Atticus suggested, making his way to save the girls and to get the camera back.

DJ and Atticus then tried to get at the very top. Cherry and Kate both wanted to be let go, but not at the same time since they were several feet in the air. Eventually they couldn't hold on much longer and even fell off.

"You get the camera, I'll get the girls." DJ told Atticus before leaping off the tower.

"Yes, sir!" Atticus saluted before going after the camera.

DJ was able to swoop in and save the girls like Superman and would have them land safely on the ground with no unpleasant results.

It didn't seem possible, but somehow, the man seemed to be stronger than Atticus.

"What the?! What are you?! Part god?!" Atticus asked out of shock before trying to get the camera.

The man didn't answer him and just kept Atticus from getting the camera himself.

* * *

DJ used the grappling hook to swing them off the tower, passing a flower shop and box of chocolates display and sat with Kate with the treats for her and they were with Cherry, safe and sound. Bugs, Patch, and Daffy were sitting at a little table together outside a cafe. DJ then put the grappling hook back up.

"Eh, what took ya?" Bugs asked.

"Wait, where's Atticus?" Patch asked, noticing his camera was missing.

"He's getting the map." DJ replied.

Kate quickly hugged DJ, feeling like she was so glad to see him and be alive.

Bugs shot an arrow while Daffy held up a large red heart.

"Romance est pour les faibles d'esprit." Cherry commented, romance was for the weak-minded.

"But Atticus should have gotten it by now." Patch said, worried about his owner.

"Actually, I saved the card." Bugs showed everybody that he had it all along.

"Then where's Atticus?" Patch was getting very worried now.

"Ah, I'm sure he's fine," Daffy shrugged it off. "What's the worst that could happen to him?"

"You don't understand, me and Atticus have the strength of Hercules, he should have been able to get the camera back by now!" Patch cried out.

* * *

In Acme Headquarters, Mr. Chairman had the camera.

"Chair people," Chairman greeted his lackeys. "I reveal to you the whereabouts of the Blue Monkey."

The others were eager and excited. The world was theirs now! But when they got the picture of the map, it appeared to have Daffy's face blocking most of the map telling them that it was impossible to tell where to go.

"There's a duck in the middle of the map," Chairman was not amused. "Remove the duck. Remove the duck! The duck is in the-Duck!" he couldn't take it anymore and threw remote at Daffy's image, but this made the whole screen shatter. He didn't mean for that to happen. "We cannot let a couple of boys, girls, duck, puppy, and rabbit thwart our plans for global domination!"

"Wanna bet?" Damian and Patrick retorted as they were forced to wear metallic helmets.

"A wager?" Mr. Chairman asked, looking towards the two spies.

"Five dollars say our son will scuttle your diabolical plans and save the world." Patrick growled.

"You're both awfully spunk for a couple of men in your positions," Mr. Chairman said, then looked firmly to Patrick. "Aren't you aware that your son has been captured by my right-hand man, Bob and has already failed the mission?"

"DJ still has a chance." Damian then said.

Chairman heard enough from them and took a remote from the tiny, creepy scientist and made the two men slap themselves on the head over and over.

"Now, I think I'm gonna raise my bet and release our most vicious operative." Mr. chairman said as a cage was being lowered.

The vicious operative was revealed to be the Tasmanian Devil himself as he was slamming around the cage and looked just as menacing as always.

One man pushed his buzzer to speak. "Mr. Chairman, while we agree that the Tasmanian Devil is quite vicious, if memory serves, he is also really stupid."

"Really?" Chairman smirked, then let Taz go free. "So are you. That's a good boy!"

Taz roared and spat all around in his infamous tornado move and viciously devoured the man, making him nothing but a mere skeleton.

"I withdraw my objection..." the skeleton minion murmured, he was called VP Never Learning for a reason.

While this was going on, Patch, DJ, Kate, Cherry, Bugs and Daffy were still following the map as they continued to walk through a jungle.


	7. Chapter 7

DJ cut through the green plants like a heroic explorer as the others followed behind him.

"This would be a lot easier underground." Bugs murmured.

"Come on, it's only another 6,000 cubits in this here thick direction." DJ said as he looked at his compass.

Patch sighed, he still really missed Atticus.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm sure that Atticus is just fine and if he's been captured, I promise you that we'll help you rescue him." Bugs assured the Dalmatian puppy.

* * *

There was suddenly an elephant trumpet heard. There revealed to be the pachyderm as it came with four familiar faces.

"Wook Gwanny, it's that nice boy fwom next doow that Ida has a cwush on." Tweety chirped to his elderly mistress.

"TWEETY!" Ida called out to her grandmother's canary, turning bright red in the cheeks.

"Little Damian," Granny smiled. "How funny seeing you here."

"Hi Granny, hi Ida." DJ said to them.

"Uh, would you and your little friends like a lift?" Granny asked.

DJ and Kate nodded their heads yes as their answer.

"Giddyup, Dumbo!" Daffy called, having already climbed aboard.

Bugs climbed up the trunk and looked to the little family. "Sure was a lucky coincidence, you showin' up just now."

"Yes... Wasn't it?" Granny smirked rather devilishly with her cat and granddaughter.

"Okay, that was rather creepy, anyways, up we go." Patch said.

DJ and Kate felt something off.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Cherry asked.

Ida looked a little grave. "Granny's not been feeling herself lately... But come aboard!"

The others shrugged and climbed on to ride the elephant like a true jungle safari.

"This is going to be my first time riding on the back of an elephant." Patch said.

"That's nothing... Try a woolly mammoth." Cherry scoffed slightly.

They had been riding for a very long while.

* * *

There came a bunch of rainbow colored canaries who all looked a lot like Tweety.

"I've discovered my woots!" Tweety beamed.

"I've discovered my lunch." Sylvester smirked.

The birds chirped what Tweety often said whenever he would think he would see Sylvester and they all started to attack him.

"Serves you right." Ida said while smirking.

"Cwy fweedom!" Tweety cheered for his fellow canaries, wearing African clothes now.

Even longer passed until they arrived at an ancient temple.

* * *

"What a fantastic view!" Daffy was amazed.

"Unless you're in the audience in which case you've been starin' at an elephant's behind for 30 seconds." Bugs muttered.

"Yeah, that is one sight that no one on earth should ever ever ever see." Patch said, shuddering.

"My destiny awaits!" Daffy smiled greedily after the elephant stopped walking.

DJ, Cherry, and Kate looked all around and saw monkey formations. The diamond had to be around here somewhere.

"I guess this is our stop." DJ commented.

"Enjoy your adventure, children." Granny smiled to them before she went off with her elephant after they hit the ground together.

"Thanks for the lift!" Patch called out.

* * *

They all came to the temple together and looked around. There was a bigger temple on the other side with molten lava and no bridge or stairs to cross over to it.

Daffy finally found something and looked disappointed, but DJ and Cherry knew that that was a very dumb move on his part. "This is the Blue Monkey? This dime-store bauble? I've been rooked. Shafted by the gods. I demand recompense. I want my diamond! **WHERE IS MY HUMONGOUS ROCK!?** "

"I think you're about to get it as it lands right on top of you in 3, 2, 1..." Patch said.

And as if right on cue, a humongous rock landed right on top of duck.

"Huh... Pressed duck." Bugs scoffed.

DJ moved the rock off from Daffy as he was totally squished and flattened on the ground now.

Kate picked up the monkey piece Daffy found. "This looks like a puzzle piece."

"What?" DJ looked at her.

"She's right, but a puzzle piece to what exactly?" Patch asked.

Kate found the puzzle and pieced it all together. However, once she did, a bunch of darts were flying out. After Daffy recovered from the rock fall, he deflated and fell down again.

"Kate, quick get all the monkeys on that puzzle board aligned in the right sequence." Patch said, while dodging all of the darts.

DJ tried to help the others dodge the darts as Kate did that, working the best she could. "Okay Kate... Any time now!"

Kate finally solved it as Daffy was picking the darts out of his body and the bridge on the other side of the lava was lowering for them.

"Yes!" Patch cheered. "You did it, Kate!"

Cherry looked over. "I see it!" she pointed.

Everybody could now see the long-awaited Blue Monkey diamond that was just over the stairs.

"I'm rich, I'm affluent, my liquidity is assured!" Daffy rushed over with his greed.

"Daffy get back here!" DJ called. "Don't touch that!"

"Daffy, I'd listen to him if I were you." Patch suggested.

* * *

DJ tried to hold back the black duck.

"The rock is mine!" Daffy kept reaching. "So close!"

"Do you mind?" Cherry glared at him.

"Yes I mind, I should get the treasure, the others too, but we'll discuss that later." Daffy smirked.

"Daffy, that diamond is dangerous!" Patch said.

DJ dropped Daffy and looked cautious of the diamond before he would get it.

"Careful with my diamond..." Daffy was nervous, but for the wrong reasons. "Easy now..."

DJ got the container the diamond was latched inside of and looked all around it, wondering how it worked, he was a little sad though. "Dad... This is for you..."

The diamond glowed and zapped him, turning him into a monkey.

"Wow, so that's how it works." Patch said.

"Why DJ, why you?" Daffy mourned the former man. "Why wasn't it me!? Just academic curiosity, you know..." he then grabbed the diamond and walked away.

"Come on, Daffy..." Cherry glowered at the black duck. "Change him back."

"Why should I?" Daffy looked at her.

"Because my next-door neighbor has the recipe for roast duck for my next meal at home..." Cherry threatened darkly and icy as always.

"Yeah and if you don't change him back, I might just consider killing you with my strength." Patch threatened the black duck.

"Fine... Fine..." Daffy grumbled, then used the diamond to send DJ back to normal.

DJ suddenly stood up, now a human again, and touched all over himself, feeling infested. He then took the diamond from the duck and walked off.

"That is so sweet," Granny appeared with a friendly giggle as always. "Now if you could just hand over the diamond..." she then grabbed the top of her head, revealing a zipper to show Mr. Chairman and Sylvester was Bob. "Immediately!"

"My turn!" Tweety called before he unzipped himself and was revealed to be Taz.

"What the... But then who's disguised as her?" Patch asked, pointing to Ida.

"What have you done with Granny!?" Ida growled, revealing to be her real self and not in a costume.

"Oh quiet you," Chairman looked firmly to her. "Your 'granny's' on the first bus trip to a spa in Florida, at least that's what she thinks... But you'll all be wiped out before she even realizes it!"

"I knew it was you!" DJ pointed sharply to Chairman, even if he didn't really know who this guy was, but had a good idea about him being the villain of this story.

"You knew it was me, did you?" Chairman mocked him. "You're wrong. Because I'm not me. I'm actually..." he tried to reach for a zipper, but couldn't and it was a little embarrassing now. "I can't. I can't reach over the hat. I'd rehearse back at ACME, but I never wore the hat. And now the hat is throwing me off. Would you..." he handed his hat to Cherry. "Thank you very much. Now, I'm actually-" he then pulled down the zipper, revealing to be Damian Drake. "Your father."

"Dad..." DJ whispered.

"Saw that one comin'." Daffy scoffed.

"Wow, that was surprising." Patch said, surprised.

"Look into your heart, DJ," Damian said to his only born. "You know it's true."

"No, it can't be true..." DJ shook his head.

"You're right, it isn't!" Damian laughed, then unzipped himself again, revealing to be Michael Jordan with a basketball. "Let's do some drills."

"This doesn't make a lick of sense..." Daffy rolled his eyes.

"Stop reminding me of better movies!" Cherry glared at him.

"Okay, this is getting old." Patch said.

Chairman revealed himself.

"So Mr. Chairman finally reveals himself..." Cherry commented, being in mock surprise. "Again..."

Chairman laughed at all of them. "Well, who's laughing now?"

Nobody was laughing at all.

"Apparently no one," Chairman frowned. "Anyway, give me the Monkey!"

"No, forget that, man, you're evil!" DJ glared at him.

"Yeah! Now, where's Atticus?!" Patch growled at the evil man, having a feeling he knew where Atticus was.

"That's a good question," Chairman smiled evilly. "Now, Mr. Smith, shall we show the pooch of where his precious owner is?"

The strong man took out a bazooka and zapped them all, transporting them out of Africa and into Acme Headquarters. Taz looked to where everyone used to be and then at the big strong man. The big strong man unzipped himself and revealed to be a female Tasmanian Devil with short blonde hair, green mascara, big red lips, a lavender bow with lavender heels. Taz zipped away to get a box of chocolates with a wedding ring and the female zipped away with a wedding veil and a bridal bouquet. The two kissed before blabbering with each other, kissing again, and then blabbering again.

* * *

Mr. Chariman and everyone else all reappeared at Acme, only their features were all mixed up. Chairman saw what was wrong and set them all back to normal. Daffy choked and spit out as he was eating a carrot.

"I thought they fixed that glitch," Chairman growled. "Mr. Smith is fired!"

"Now, where is Atticus?!" Patch growled at Mr. Chairman, ready to attack.

DJ even tried to tackle the man.

Chairman took out one of his remotes and showed Atticus, Patrick, and Damian strapped down and in a trap on the video screen.

"Dad!" DJ gasped.

"Atticus!" Patch cried out.

"This is the remote that works," Chairman mumbled to himself, then looked to DJ and Patch as they were being restrained to not hurt Mr. Chairman. "This, my friend, is the ACME Train of Death, which is not good news for your father, owner and his own father!"

"But how? Me and Atticus have the strength of Hercules, he should be able to break out and get him, his father, and DJ's father free." Patch said.

"Oh, but you see, if the Train of Death doesn't kill them, then those crates of TNT will," Chairman explained, showing all the death traps for Atticus, Patrick, and Damian. "Not to mention the two-ton anvil hanging over his head. And look... There's the Pendulum of Doom. What's the Pendulum of Doom doing there? I did not order it. It's overkill. Get rid of it."

Wile E. looked sheepish and got rid of it for his boss.

"Now, if you want to keep your family together, I would hand over the Blue Monkey now." Chairman demanded.

Patch simply growled at Mr. Chairman, not liking the deal they had to make.

"Don't worry, boys, we're fine!" Damian called, trying to blow out the flames, but they wouldn't go out.

Kate, Ida, and Cherry shook their heads, not wanting DJ to give it up.

DJ felt he had no other choice, so he gave up the diamond over to the bad man. "Now, my father..."

"And my owner and his father." Patch added.

Chairman smirked devilishly to them. "They're waiting for a train..."

"What?! Why you little!" Patch exclaimed before lunging out towards him and biting on Mr. Chairman's right leg.

"Nice try, puppy..." Chairman smirked as Patch let go, his teeth nearly breaking. He then lifted his pant leg to show that he had a metal brace around his leg. "But I came prepared..." he laughed as the men restrained DJ and Patch while he walked off with the Blue Monkey. "Where's Marvin the Martian?"

The toon alien rushed over with a saluting hand.

"All right, here is the Blue Monkey," Chairman handed it over to him. "Go put it on the satellite. Go!"

Patch bit hard on the man's hand that was restraining him which thanks to his nearly broken teeth were sharp, causing for him to let go of him. "Daffy, let's go after him!" he told the black duck.

"Get that eight ball!" Daffy called before they went off with Bugs.

* * *

Marvin went inside and hitched a ride on his spaceship to put the diamond on an outer space satellite to turn the entire human population into monkeys for his boss.

"That eight ball isn't going to get away from us!" Patch growled as he was determined to stop Marvin the Martian.

Daffy got in a spaceship with Patch and they flew off to chase after Marvin, but he crashed a little and made the A on the Acme building fall off accidentally.

"HA! You'd never catch the rabbit being this heroic." Daffy grinned.

Bugs came up beside him. "Eh, what's up, Doc?"

Daffy narrowed his eyes at him. "You're despicable."

"Hey, Bugs." Patch said, unaffected by how he appeared in the spaceship.

Marvin, Bugs, Daffy, and Patch had a little battle of wits with their spaceship driving. Marvin even occasionally bumped them. Bugs then pushed a button which made a key come out and scratch the paint of Marvin's spaceship.

"Vandals!" Marvin growled, pressing a button to sucker punch them out of orbit.

"That was a cheap shot!" Patch yelled, while bumping into Bugs and Daffy over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your friends' efforts will prove to be futile," Chairman said, going to show them his plan, using toys. "You see, here is the Blue Monkey, here is the ACME satellite. When the Blue Monkey is finally docked in the satellite, I will transmit a beam around the world, which will transform everyone, but me into monkeys."

"What about you?" Cherry asked.

"I just said everybody but me!" Chairman looked to her.

"Oh, is it too late to turn you into a monkey?" Cherry mocked him before they were taken away.

"You seem to be rather annoying." Mr. Chairman said.

"I know what you are, but what am I?" Cherry threw back.

Chairman growled in frustration. "Take them away!"

"Don't you think that it'll get lonely, Mr. All-My-Friends-Swing-from-Trees-and-Pick-Fleas-Out-of-Their-Furry-Butts?" DJ mocked, trying to talk Mr. Chairman out of his evil plots.

"Lonely?" Chairman smirked, looking to Kate. "I could use some companionship..."

"Thanks a lot." Kate growled to DJ.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Cherry also growled at him.

"I've seen you notice me," Chairman grinned, rather disgustingly. "I know I'm hot."

DJ looked like he was about to be sick.

"But I prefer someone with a little more oomph!" Chairman said as he came to a female worker. "I prefer Teresa!"

"SIS!?" Cherry was a little too surprised.

"Cherry?!" Teresa was a little too surprised as well.

"You know that little pipsqueak!?" Chairman glanced at Teresa, pointing sharply at Cherry.

"That pipsqueak is my little sister!" Teresa snarled at him.

Teresa really didn't like it when someone called her little sister a pipsqueak.

"You're not going to betray me, are you Terry?" Chairman looked to her.

Teresa looked disgusted at first, but smiled to him. "Of course not! Let my sister get turned into a monkey, she means nothing to me anyway! She's not even my real sister!"

"Tree..." Cherry muttered a little sadly at that thought.

"I agree!" Chairman grinned to his minions. "Take those future simians away and lower the Monkey shield!" he then commanded.

His henchmen did so as the monkey shield was brought down.

* * *

 _ **Back in space...**_

Marvin decided to relax since he was almost to the satellite, so he put the ship on auto pilot.

But then he heard a honking and turned to see Daffy, Bugs, and Patch, back with Patch showing a map, confused, not knowing which direction to take. Since marvin couldn't hear what Patch was saying, he couldn't help but then he saw him showing a movement, telling him to roll down his window.

"Earthlings have the worst sense of directions." Marvin said while rolling down his window and was then sucked out of his spaceship, sending him into space.

Patch smirked at Daffy.

"Whatya know, he fell for it," Daffy shrugged. "Well, I guess I owe ya five bucks."

However, none of them knew that Marvin was latched underneath their ship.

"Nice work, kid." Bugs said to Patch before ruffling the top of his head.

Patch chuckled at that, he thought it up after all.

They were getting closer and closer to the Acme Satellite.

"Uh, did one of you order satellite?" Daffy asked, a little nervous.

"I don't even have cable..." Bugs looked a little shocked.

"Atticus's family does have cable, but nothing like that." Patch looked a little shocked as well.

They were all a little worried.

* * *

Cherry and Ida had been placed in steel cages while Kate and DJ were linked together against their own will.

"You know, if I hadn't fired that duck, I would have not seen this coming." Kate said.

"There's gotta be a way out of this..." DJ tried with her.

"You can get out of this, son," Damian's voice was heard. "You've got to send your mind to it."

"Besides, I'm hearing my dad's voice in my head." DJ said to Kate.

* * *

"Actually," Damian then said, not sounding that distant. "We're down here, son!"

"Yeah!" Atticus said. "And sorry I disappointed you, Dad."

"It's all right, Atticus..." Patrick soothed him. "It isn't your fault."

"I just wish I knew why my god-like strength isn't working." Atticus said.

"Pressure..." Patrick shrugged.

Somehow, Kate and DJ were able to get our of their trap.

"That was too easy..." Kate realized once they were free.

"That's never a good sign..." Cherry commented.

"Oh no, don't jump off!" Ida said, sensing a trap.

It was too late, Kate and DJ already jumped off. However, once they did, a bunch of pieces of metal came together and resembled a robotic canine.

"What was that noise?" Damian sounded concerned.

"You know how I always wanted a dog?" DJ asked, nervous.

Damian wasn't sure why he would bring that up now, but he answered. "Yeah."

"I just got one." DJ confirmed.

"A giant robot dog just landed right in front of you, didn't it?" Atticus asked, having a feeling from his detective skills that was the reason DJ asked about the dog question.

"You could say that..." DJ blinked.

DJ and Kate tried to move from all ends, but the dog kept hopping and shaking the room as its tail wagged at them.

The robot dog barked at them, but wasn't hurting them so far.

"Maybe he wants to play fetch." Kate suggested as she took a large wrench.

"Nice mechanical doggy..." DJ said nervously.

"That's more like a mechanical guard dog, minus the attacking part." Ida said.

Kate felt the dog was like a puppy as it looked to the wrench. She threw it in the air the best she could and the robot dog grabbed it and started to munch on it. It then laughed darkly at them, looking pure evil.

* * *

Back in space, Bugs, Daffy, and Patch had made it to the satellite.

"It looks to be a deadly mission requiring strength, cunning, and nerves of steel," Daffy said as he packed up rockets. "So... Good luck, guys!" he handed the jet packs to the Dalmatian puppy and the gray rabbit. "I'll keep the engine running!"

"Gee thanks, Duck." Patch said, rolling his eyes at the black duck's response to the situation.

"Kid, you better stay in here, I better do this by myself." Bugs said, caring about the Dalmatian puppy's safety.

Patch pouted. "I can help..."

"I know, but if something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself," Bugs said, sincerely. "That and your owner would probably kill me and Daffy for putting you in great danger and possibly not coming back."

Patch sighed and stayed with Daffy as instructed.

* * *

Bugs opened the hatch and stuck his head out, looking around, but he did find Marvin with a space blaster.

"You tricked me..." Marvin growled.

"Uh, what's up, Darth?" Bugs got a little nervous.

"Now I must incapacitate you with my bubble gun!" Marvin threatened.

"Ain't that cute?" Bugs asked, while pointing to a bubble that was shot out until it popped, sending him flying to the satellite. "Of course you do realize this means war?"

He turned his carrot into a light saber as he jumped with the martian and they were going to fight, Star Wars style. Only hopefully, Bugs wouldn't get his hand cut off and Marvin wouldn't refer to himself as Bugs's father. Patch was hoping the same thing as they continued to fight saber-to-saber. Bugs was reading about The Force as he fought with Marvin.

* * *

Damien, Patrick, and Atticus looked as the train was coming closer now, but they did their best to keep their bravery. DJ and Kate decided to split up while the robot dog was looking at them.

"This is getting them nowhere." Ida said, seeing their predicament.

DJ kept falling due to the robot dog's wagging tail knocking him down at every possible chance. The dog kept chasing DJ and even grabbed him and pulled him as he grabbed onto a metal pole. Kate kept yelling at the dog, calling it a bad dog, but not even that could help.

"I don't want to put any of you under any added pressure," Damian spoke up, calculating. "But judging by the vibrations of these train tracks, we've got about one minute and forty-two seconds left."

"Yeah so, if you would please hurry up, that would be nice right about now!" Atticus spoke up.

The robot dog kept DJ in his mouth and shook him around, but did finally let go of him, making DJ land against a bunch of boxes. Cherry flinched, that looked kind of painful.

* * *

Bugs kept hitting at the bubbles while Marvin shot at him.

"Daffy, come on, we've gotta get out there and help Bugs beat Marvin and get rid of the Blue Monkey diamond." Patch said.

"What can I do?" Daffy looked to him. "What would Damian Drake do? What would Duck Dodgers do?"

"Wait a minute, aren't you Duck Dodgers?" Patch guessed.

Daffy then realized he was right. "Say, you're right! I _am_ Duck Dodgers!" he then spun around and wore his Duck Dodgers uniform. "Yes, I'm going to be the hero of this story! Duck Dodgers to the rescue!" he called before his jet pack exploded on him. He tried another one. "Duck Dodgers to the-..." he exploded again, then glared at the second to last one. "Duck-" he exploded again.

* * *

Then Daffy came out with Patch in his arms on the last jet pack. "It's you-know-who to the rescue!" he then said this next part a little quietly. "It helps if you don't say the name..."

"Agreed, now let's go and get rid of that diamond." Patch said.

They both went off to do that.

* * *

Kate was clinging to a net that carried TNT boxes. The robot dog kept trying to pull at it. DJ recovered from his fall and shook his head.

"DJ, help Kate!" Cherry and Ida cried.

DJ looked and saw that Kate did need help and then looked towards a hook the was big enough for the robot dog's collar. Kate screamed as she couldn't hold on much longer.

DJ climbed to the hook and came to the rescue. He swung by and latched the hook onto the robot dog's collar and it now left Kate alone. The robot dog growled and was about to chase after him as the train was coming closer and closer for Damian, Patrick, and Atticus.

Atticus began to pray that DJ would come and save them before the train would run them over. DJ was running from the robot dog as it was now held back and DJ swooped down just as the train was coming into view to run over them all. No one could see what happened as the train passed then, Kate, Ida, and Cherry looked a little horrified that they were probably run over now.

However, once the train passed, DJ stood Patrick, Atticus, and Damian up, but still locked in the chains. Kate rushed over to them, so glad they were all safe now. Wille E. was annoyed that he didn't run them over, but then looked to the front of the train to see the dynamite still lit and ready to explode and thought that this was just not his day. The robot dog seemed a little sad as Wile E. exploded with the train and dynamite. They don't pay him enough to do this job.

* * *

While this was going on, Bugs continued to fight off the bubbles from Marvin's bubble gun. The satellite broke the golden chamber around the blue diamond and engaged it.

Marvin finally managed to let a bubble make Bugs drop his carrot saber and trap Bugs in another bubble. "Disgusting Earth rodent," he then looked down with a control in his hand. "Now to neutralize that duck and puppy."

"Let's get to the diamond before the satellite fires a beam of the Blue Monkey diamond's power at the Earth!" Patch suggested, urgently.

"Stay close to me." Daffy advised the puppy.

Marvin clicked a button on his remote, making two pillars try to zap the duck and puppy. Daffy lifted his cape to block their energy blasts, but the two pillars were about to collide and crush them. Luckily Patch could stop them from doing that with his strong paws.

"Now the diamond will bathe the Earth in a monkey-transforming glow." Marvin was delighted as he started to count down from ten.

"Daffy, you have to stop the Blue Monkey diamond somehow." Patch said, while keeping the two pillars from crushing them.

Daffy looked, unsure of what to do, but he couldn't let the bad guys win. As much as it hurt, he removed his beak and threw it like a boomerang to the satellite. Daffy's beak ended up on the end and puffed the cheeks to prevent the energy blasts from invading the unsuspecting Earth. This eventually made the satellite overload.

"Thwarting evil makes me so angry!" Marvin growled as he kept Bugs in his bubble.

But then it popped, surprising Marvin and was about to fire another bubble at him, but Bugs fit the first finger of his right hand, blocking it from firing. The bubble imploded over the martian himself and his gun as he floated away in space now.

"That takes care of that." Bugs wiped his gloved paws together.

Suddenly, a pincher grabbed him and was taking him with it. Daffy's beak sneezed and it swallowed some of the rays, making the satellite shut down and about to explode now.

"Wow, nice work, Daffy." Patch said, looking to the black duck, actually happy that he came along.

The satellite exploded and Daffy hopped up with Patch as the pillars weakened and lost their energy sources and Daffy got his beak back. Bugs was falling, but Daffy saved him as he flew him and Patch back to the others.

"Thanks, Daff." Bugs looked up to his partner.

Daffy grinned as he kept flying them back as Marvin hovered in his bubble prison in dismay. Now it was time to go back to Earth where they truly belong.

"Let's go home." Patch said, looking towards Earth.

They were all going back to their home on the third rock from the sun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chairman walked out of his office with a wide smile. "Are you all monkeys yet?"

DJ, Kate, Patrick, Damian, Cherry, Ida, and Atticus all ran out just then and it seemed like the bad guy's plan backfired on them as he was turned into a monkey with glasses.

Teresa was sitting on the steps next to him, not at all sad, just annoyed with him.

"Terry, why were you working with the bad guys?" Cherry asked her sister, shocked with her life choices since they both last saw each other.

"I was working undercover with Area 52 to deceive the bad guys," Teresa explained. "I knew this plan would backfire and it wouldn't work at all for Mr. Chairman, so looked for work here as part of my secret life away from you, Dad, and your mom. I never joined the dark side, I just wanted to keep this all a secret up until the right time and I thank my three co-agents for the work."

Ida saluted back.

"Three co-agents?" Cherry looked confusedly to Ida.

"Not only did Mr. Chairman trick Granny-" Ida said, unzipping herself, revealing to be the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister in disguise as they all wore spy uniforms with sunglasses.

"But we fooled him even more!" Yakko stated.

"It was all part of a clever plan within a clever plan!" Wakko added.

"And no one ever guessed it was us." Dot finished.

 _'Wow, I didn't see that coming at all.'_ Atticus thought.

"Checkmate, Mr. Chairman." Damian remarked to the bad guy.

Patrick took out a pair of tiny handcuffs and locked up the monkey villain.

Teresa patted the Warner siblings on the head. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"A phone call would've been nice..." Cherry playfully rolled her eyes to her older half-sister.

Atticus agreed with Cherry on that, but also knew that it could have put her and her family in danger. Cherry checked the time, wondering when Bugs, Daffy, and Patch would be here.

"I'm so sorry we never told you about this," Patrick said to Atticus about his line of spy work. "I couldn't even tell your mother."

Damian smiled to DJ, he was really proud of his son.

"I understand, Dad, it's your line of work and besides, then it would put our family in danger, right?" Atticus asked.

"Exactly." Patrick nodded sharply.

They then shared a hug as Damian and DJ had one themselves.

"Dad, I think we should move." DJ said as he saw something outside the window.

"What's wrong with Beverly Hills?" Damian asked, not understand what he meant by that.

"I meant from this spot." DJ said, while still smiling, trying to stay calm.

"I have a feeling Bugs, Daffy, and Patch are going to make a big entrance." Atticus said.

Damian and Patrick looked back and yelled as they got out of the way with their sons. Everybody screamed and ran out of the way as the spaceship was crashing into the room, shattering the glass. Mr. Chairman screeched and ran off as his location was destroyed.

* * *

Bugs, Daffy, and Patch opened the door and walked out, now back on Earth.

"I think we scratched it." Bugs whispered to them.

"Don't worry, it's a rental." Daffy shrugged it off about the ship being scratched.

"Daffy's right." Patch said.

"Guys, you pulled it off." Kate said to them, amazed.

"Pulled it off alright." Patch said, after pulling off Daffy's beak.

Daffy glared at him, snatching his beak back on his face, grumbling at the puppy.

"Way to go, Daffy." DJ congratulated the black duck.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, stuntboy," Daffy smiled. "Even those adventuring kids did well."

"To set the record straight, all credit for saving the human race goes to Daffy." Bugs said.

"Oh no you don't buster, you're the hero!" Daffy looked to the bunny.

The two had one of their infamous fights, but now of who was the true hero.

"Oh boy, this could take a while." Patch groaned.

"Actually, I think that the real hero is Patch." Daffy said, pulling the Dalmatian puppy in.

* * *

The others just walked off as Bugs and Daffy were at it again, now with Patch.

"Patch an I are the heroes alright." Bugs then said.

DJ then introduced Kate to Damian as they went off together, leaving the scene. Kate then had a comment about being a big fan of DJ, surprising Damian after they shook hands.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is it all over yet?" Cherry asked.

Bugs yawned and stretched. "Yep, it's all over.

"And CUT!" Cherry called, revealing that this was actually all a movie.

* * *

"Finally, I don't know of much longer I was going to have to restrain myself from using my full strength." Atticus sighed.

"Same here." Patch stretched.

Cherry went to get changed into her usual clothes and relaxed on her chair as someone handed her a cup of shrimp. "Finally..." she sighed as she took one out and munched on it.

Atticus went to get changed into his casual clothes as well.

"Man, I didn't think doing a movie would be so intense." Patch said.

"It was still an interesting summer..." Cherry said as she munched on her prawns.

Bugs was praising Daffy for a change before he went to take his vacation.

* * *

The Warner Siblings came to the set as well.

"Well, it was nice to be in another movie... Even if it was for a cameo." Dot shrugged.

"More than a cameo than we do on the other segments on our show that's not our own." Yakko pointed out.

"That's true," Wakko smiled. "When do we get to meet Don Knotts?"

"Don Knotts?" Patch asked, confused who the Warner siblings were talking about.

"HEY WARNERS!" Ralph the guard called.

"Sorry buddy, we gotta go!" Yakko started to run with Wakko and Dot as the idiotic guard from Warner Bros. Studios was chasing them yet again with a net.

 _'Oh boy, that guard is going to have a hard time trying to get those three, the same can be said about the studio with those three.'_ Patch thought.

* * *

Mo came to see Atticus, revealing to be a stagehand. "Great job out there, can't wait til this thing hits the theaters!"

Atticus smiled and hugged her, spinning her around and setting her on her feet again. Mo smiled, then saw that DJ's actor, Brendan Fraser, was having one of his meltdowns. She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled back to Atticus.

"At last my star is rising," Daffy bragged as he was the hero of this story and movie after Bugs went on vacation. "All my hopes and aspirations-" he then stopped as a light almost fell on him, but he missed it. "What do you know? My luck is changing already."

However, an orange disc with white stripes fell on top of him.

It was the Looney Tunes logo and Porky Pig popped out of it, trying to say 'That's All, Folks!' but from all of the excitement, he stuttered more than he normally would and just gave up as the set was closing and the lights were flickering off. "Go home, folks..." he muttered in defeat.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: It's over, all over! Thank you so much to everybody who read and reviewed this story, I really appreciate it! I also hope you liked the little twist I put with the Warner Sibs ;) This story is finished and I can finally mark it off my movie check list! I loved this movie so much as a kid, I remember that I was in a video store with my mom and we bought it, we never heard it being in theaters back in 2003 :/ I wonder why... Anyway, as always, if you haven't already, please Read & Review! **


End file.
